Nuevo objetivo
by larareshiram97
Summary: La guerra terminó y Sasuke no sabe que hacer pero su vida cambiará gracias a la tímida Hinata Hyuuga. M por lemon CAP Final El camino correcto! El epílogo está a punto de terminarse. Ténganme paciencia.
1. Ahora qué?

Hola, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, no sean muy duros conmigo aún soy un principiante. Resumen: la cuarta gran guerra ninja a terminado y Sasuke, se ha quedado sin un objetivo que seguir.

El texto entre () son pensamientos.

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 1: ¿Ahora qué?

En la rama de un árbol, un chico de cabello color azabache, descansaba y trataba de controlar sus profundos pensamientos, por fuera parecía relajado pero por dentro estaba en una batalla.

Flash back:

Naruto se lanzó con un rasengan para dar el golpe final a Madara

Naruto: ¡RASENGAN!-pero el exlíder de el clan Uchiha resultó ser un clon de madera-(¡RAYOS!)

Madara apareció detrás de el y lo clavó contra el suelo de una patada

Madara: creíste que eso funcionaría-dijo mientras formaba el sello del caballo con sus manos-Katon: Goka mekkyaku-elemento fuego: destrucción magnífica de fuego-

Naruto cerró los ojos, su fin había llegado, pero los abrió al ver que nada sucedía

No pudo creer lo que veía, su antiguo compañero de equipo luchaba en una batalla de taijutsu contra Madara

Sasuke desenvainó la espada chokuto y Madara hizo lo mismo con su espada.

Las espadas de ambos chocaban y las chispas saltaban por el aire

Madara: sabes manejar bien esa espada!

Sasuke: tampoco lo haces mal, pero te mataré ahora mismo!

Sasuke saltó hacia tras y disparó una bola de fuego hacia Madara, de la cual no pudo defenderse

Naruto: kage bunshin no jutsu!-los clones de Naruto le impedían a Madara moverse-

Sasuke: Naruto, ¡no dejes que se mueva!

Naruto iba creando más clones con el poco chakra que le quedaba mientras el Uchiha disparaba fuego hacia el cielo.

Madara destruía a los clones de Naruto fácilmente, pero llegaban cada vez más

Madara: son muchos, pero si sigue así se acabará su chakra

Madara se detuvo al escuchar un rugido

Madara: ¡!-una bestia hecha de relámpagos salía de las nubes-

Sasuke: ¡desaparece con el trueno!

Con una velocidad imposible de igualar, la técnica más poderosa del raiton cayó sobre Madara, formando una gran explosión.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, Naruto se acercó al cuerpo del exlíder Uchiha que yacía inerte en el suelo.

Sasuke: ¿está muerto?

Naruto: así parece, la guerra terminó. Buen trabajo-dijo alzando su pulgar al Uchiha-

Sasuke: Hmp, recuerda que el único que va a vencerte soy yo

Naruto escuchó a sus amigos acercarse

Kakashi: ¡Naruto! ¿Sasuke?

Sakura: ¿Sasuke?

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun estás bien?

Naruto: estoy bien y la guerra terminó

Killer Bee: ¿has derrotado a Madara?

Naruto: en realidad sólo lo distraje, Sasuke fue quien lo hizo

Gai: ¿Sasuke venció a Madara?

Naruto: ¡sí! ¿cierto teme?-Naruto volteó pero el Uchiha ya no estaba ahí-¿Sasuke?

Kakashi: (se ha ido, aún no va a regresar a la aldea)

Kakashi llamó a un escuadrón de sellado por precaución, aunque Madara se liberó del Edo-tensei, tal vez podría regenerarse como los demás ninjas revividos.

Lejos de ahí, Sasuke Uchiha corría por el bosque y se detuvo a descansar en un árbol. Se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, había ayudado a Naruto, pero ¿su meta no era destruir Konoha? Aunque si Madara vencía a Naruto no habría aldea que destruir, eso no lo justificaba.

Fin del Flash back

El joven Uchiha recordó las palabras de su hermano:

¡Yo aún soy un ninja de Konoha!

De inmediato recordó los esfuerzos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo para traerlo de regreso, el no quería regresar para poder vengarse de Itachi, pero luego descubrió la verdad sobre él y quiso destruir la aldea de la hoja. Pero cuando se encontró a Itachi revivido en la guerra, este apoyaba a la aldea.

Sasuke sintió una tristeza profunda, había matado a su hermano, la persona que más se preocupo por él, el que lo quería más que a su clan y a su aldea. Su hermano quería que volviera a ser un shinobi de konoha, pero si volvía ¿lo aceptarían? En la aldea lo consideraban un traidor, esa era suficiente razón para no regresar, ¿pero si no regresaba, que haría?

Ya no tenía un objetivo, una razón de vivir, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Sermanas después:

La guerra había terminado, las aldeas estaban siendo reconstruidas y la gente celebraba con alegría, la paz había vuelto, pero la gente quedó impactada al saber que esto se lo debían a Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto y Sakura estaban en el campo de entrenamiento

Sakura: ¡que hermoso día!

Naruto: hai, ahora que la paz ha vuelto….todo gracias a Sasuke

Los miembros del equipo siete se entristecieron, no sabían nada del Uchiha desde la derrota de Madara, Sasuke era al que le debían todo esto.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke dónde estás? Salvaste al mundo ninja….eres un héroe

Sasuke: ¿lo soy?

Ambos chicos voltearon y casi les da un paro cardíaco al ver a Sasuke ahí, parecía que lo habían invocado

Naruto: ¿SASUKE?

Sasuke: Hmp, los guardias de la aldea son unos inútiles, burlarlos fue fácil.

Sakura: Sasuke ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

Sasuke: he vuelto-respondio inexpresivo-

Naruto: ¿has vuelto?

Sasuke: ¿no se suponía que ustedes me querían de vuelta?

Sakura se lanzó sobre Sasuke abrazándolo

Sakura: ¡Sasuke has vuelto!

Naruto se unió al abrazo

Naruto: ¡SASUKE –TEME VOLVIÓ DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke se separo bruscamente de ellos

Sasuke: ¡basta! ¡y no me grites en el oído usuratonkachi!

Naruto: ¿no quieres abrasar a tus amigos teme? ¡Que malo eres!

Sasuke: mejor te cayas antes de que me arrepienta, dobe

La noticia del regreso de Sasuke llegó a todos los rincones de Konohagakure

Tsunade decidió perdonar a Sasuke y darle la oportunidad de volver a ser un ninja de la hoja

Tsunade: pero no podrás realizar misiones sin ser acompañado por jounins que te vigilen, hasta que pueda confiar en ti

Sasuke: esta bien

Tsunade: pero no podrás volver al equipo 7 por que este ya tiene a Sai, por eso te pondré en otro equipo

Naruto: ¿qué? ¿No seremos otra vez equipo? ¿no puedes hacer algo Tsunade-obachan?

Tsunade: por desgracia tu equipo no puede tener más miembros-Naruto se puso triste-pero te tengo una buena noticia

Naruto: ¿qué sucede?

Tsunade: a partir de la próxima semana te pondré un entrenamiento especial para los días en los que no tengas misiones.

Naruto: ¿para qué es el entrenamiento?

Tsunade: gracias a ti, las naciones se están uniendo y por tus grandes hazañas en la guerra, he decidido entrenarte para ser mi sucesor-Naruto puso una cara de asombro-así es, serás Hokage

Sasuke: felicidades, baka

Naruto: ¡voy a ser Hokage dattebayo!

Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la torre Hokage y fueron a comer a Ichiraku

Sasuke: ¿por qué tenemos que venir aquí?

Naruto: para celebrar que voy a ser Hokage. ¡No hay nada mejor que el ramen para celebrar!

Sasuke: si comieras algo que no fuera ramen una vez en tu vida, creería lo que dijiste

Una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla observaba la escena.

Hinata: (ahí está Naruto-kun, tengo que hablar con el, ¿pero que le digo? Tengo que hablar con él, no puedo retroceder, tengo que ser valiente)

Hinata se llenó de valor y se acercó lentamente

Hinata: b-buenos días Naru-Naruto-kun(por que no puedo hablar normal, ¡soy una tonta!)

Naruto: ¡hola Hinata-chan!-le da un codazo a Sasuke-saluda teme

Sasuke: hola-dijo fríamente-

Naruto: ¿podrías saludar como la gente normal?

Sasuke: no

Naruto: amargado

Sasuke: usuratonkachi

Naruto: teme

Sasuke: dobe

Los dos chicos iban a empezar a discutir pero Hinata intervino

Hinata: ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Naruto: hai

Los tres pidieron su tazón de ramen y Sasuke que había ignorado a Hinata, la observó un poco

Sasuke: (¿la conozco?...!ah ya sé! Es esa chica rara de la academia que se sonrojaba por todo..Hinata Hyuuga)

Naruto y Hinata conversaban alegremente, mientras Sasuke estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, él y Hinata sólo comieron un tazón mientras que Naruto se comió 15.

Sasuke: me voy

Naruto: ¿oh ya te vas teme? ¿tan rápido?

Sasuke: tengo cosas que hacer-se fue sin decir ni una palabra más-

En los territorios Uchiha:

Sasuke seguía pensativo, llevaba ya media hora en su casa repitiéndose una pregunta:

¿ahora que?

No tenía idea de que hacer, su vida siempre fue la venganza.

Sasuke: ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?-estaba confundido y de pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente-

Flash back:

3 genin estaban frente a su nuevo sensei

Kakashi: bien ahora díganme sus nombres, pasatiempos cosas que les gustan y las que no y cuales son sus sueños y objetivos para el futuro, ya saben para conocerlos mejor

Recordó lo que dijo ese día:

Sasuke: mi nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, me gustan pocas cosas y me desagradan muchas, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño por que lo voy a hacer realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico.

Fin del Flash back.

Restablecer el clan, se había concentrado tanto en Itachi que lo olvidó por completo.

Sasuke: lo había olvidado, voy a restablecer mi clan.

En la torre del Hokage:

Tsunade estaba firmando unos papeles cuando la voz de Shizune se escuchó por la puerta

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, Sasuke Uchiha está aquí y quiere hablar con usted

Tsunade: hazlo pasar

Shizune: ¡enseguida!

Shizune trajo de inmediato al joven Uchiha

Tsunade: ¿de que quieres hablarme?

Sasuke: es sobre mi clan, quiero restablecerlo

Tsunade: ¿quieres saber que hacer para reconstruir tu clan?

Sasuke: sí

Tsunade: bueno, primero para formar un clan necesitas más miembros, por eso necesitas un heredero

Sasuke: ¿heredero?

Tsunade: si necesitas a un heredero que ocupe tu lugar como líder del clan cuando te retires, y además lo necesitas también para prolongar tu línea sucesoria. Tenemos buenas kunoichis en la aldea con las cuales puedes formar tu clan, tu sólo escoge.

Sasuke: está bien, gracias Tsunade

Sasuke salió de la torre pensando: ¿matrimonio? Eso era lo último que había pensado para su vida, pero debía hacerlo, él haría resurgir al clan Uchiha, ese era su nuevo objetivo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Y este es el primer cap. de este fic, me encanta la pareja SasuHina (tiene a mis 2 personajes favoritos)en el próximo capítulo, Hinata tendrá más protagonismo.

(para aclarar sus dudas: no tengo nada contra el NaruHina.)

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.

Soy larareshiram97

Sayonara.


	2. Un amigo te ayuda a superar el dolor

Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo. EyesGray-sama, gracias por el consejo ya estaba considerando poner las conversaciones de esa forma desde antes y así lo haré ahora. Y para los que comentaron el cap. anterior: sigan leyendo, soy un novato y nada me alegra más que sus comentarios.

Creo que hay un poco de occ en este cap. por parte de Sasuke.

Los textos entre () son pensamientos

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nuevo objetivo

Capítulo 2: Un amigo te ayuda a superar el dolor.

Sasuke fue directo a su casa ignorando todo a su alrededor, estaba muy concentrado pensando.

-(a quién podría elegir….. ¿Sakura? No, es una molestia y además al dobe le gusta, ¿Ino? No, tampoco, cuando se peleaba con Sakura por mí, que irritante era)-

Durante todo el camino estuvo pensando en todas las kunoichis que había conocido, pero ninguna le llamaba la atención, todo ese asunto era como diría Shikamaru: problemático.

Y como si hubiera usado un jutsu de invocación, el Nara apareció.

-hey, Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Shikamaru

-que te importa Nara-

-¿por qué siempre tan problemático?-

-eso no te importa, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar ahora-

-¿por qué tan amargado viejo? Sólo quería hablar-

Sasuke no quería hablar con el Nara, pero terminó accediendo a contarle su problema, Shikamaru era el más inteligente de la generación y prefería pedirle consejo a él que al usuratonkachi de su amigo rubio.

Sasuke le contó todo a Shikamaru.

-ya veo-dijo el Nara pensando-si todas te parecen irritantes por que te acosan, busca alguna que nunca te haya molestado-

-puede ser, será difícil pero debe haber alguna que no sea fastidiosa. Bien eso era todo-el Uchiha desapareció en una nube de humo

-típico de los Uchiha, nunca dan las gracias, ¡que problemáticos!

Sasuke llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a su cama y pensar ¿había alguna que no lo hubiera acosado? Un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

-¡la chica que comió en el restaurante de ramen conmigo y el dobe! (ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo que me haya acosado nunca, más bien nunca me hablaba ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Hinata Hyuuga. Pertenece a un clan poderoso con un kekkei genkai y era linda ¿esperen linda? Lo admito si era linda…creo que es lo que necesito)-

Sasuke se preparó para dormir y antes de cerrar los ojos dijo:

-serás mía Hinata Hyuuga-

Y cuando un Uchiha quiere algo, lo consigue.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Konoha:

Hinata caminaba hacia su casa, ya era muy tarde y debía regresar. No podía distraerse en el camino de ninguna forma y lo sabía pero algo llamó su atención.

-…-unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos al ver la escena

En una calle vacía por ser ya tarde de la noche estaban Naruto y Sakura besándose

-…..Naruto….-Hinata salió corriendo a la mansión Hyuuga.

Al llegar a su casa su hermana y su primo intentaron preguntarle que pasaba pero ella sólo se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Hinata-sama, se encuentra bien?-preguntó Neji desde el otro lado de la puerta(en esta historia Neji está vivo porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos y casi me da algo cuando murió en el manga para salvar a Naruto y Hinata, quiero a Neji vivo)

-quiero estar sola nii-san-

Al día siguiente

Hinata apenas pudo dormir pensando en lo que había pasado, al final tuvo que aceptarlo. Naruto se había esforzado mucho por llamar la atención de Sakura y no podía hacer nada.

En las calles de la aldea:

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana. Un Uchiha caminaba con su rostro inexpresivo hasta que:

-¡TEME!-

-dobe-

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó un sonriente Naruto

-a buscar a alguien-respondió sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-y ¿a quién buscas?-

-que te importa-

-oh vamos, no seas amargado teme, ¡dime!-

-no-

-¡por favor!-

Naruto siguió fastidiando a Sasuke hasta que logró hacerlo hablar

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡PERO CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ BAKA!-gritó muy molesto

-bien, ya me callo-

-voy a buscar Hinata-

-¿a Hinata? ¿Y eso? Siempre la ignoras-preguntó Naruto

-ya no-

-un momento…..-dijo poniéndose a pensar con sus pocas veces utilizadas neuronas-siempre ignoraste a Hinata y ahora la quieres ver-

-¿que te pasa dobe?-preguntó Sasuke a su amigo, Naruto nunca se ponía a pensar tanto.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!-

-¡no grites usuratonkachi!-

-¡hey teme!-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-(¿qué rayos le pasa a este idio….?)-

-¡TE GUSTA HINATA-CHAN!-interrumpió con un grito los pensamientos de su amigo.

Todas las personas se voltearon a verlos

-¡que has hecho usuratonkachi! ¡todos nos están viendo!-

-lo siento, pero ¡te gusta Hinata-chan!-

-no-

-¡cómo que no! Sientes algo por ella-

-sólo porque quiera verla no quiere decir que sienta algo por ella-

-eso dices ahora, pero no vengas llorando cuando otro te la quite-

-(¿otro? ¡NUNCA!)-el Uchiha frunció el ceño y cerró los puños

Naruto hizo una sonrisa zorruna-¡lo sabía! Te enojaste por lo que dije pero no importa. Más bien estoy feliz por ti, Hinata es una gran chica y ya me estaba preocupando, cómo ninguna te importaba, pensé que eras gay-

Golpear a Naruto nunca le había dado tanta satisfacción en su vida

-era broma-dijo el Uzumaki levantándose del suelo

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea:

Hinata caminaba por la pacífica aldea de la hoja hasta que hubo una explosión

Un grupo de ninjas renegados aparecieron aterrorizando a los aldeanos. Varios ninjas de la hoja fueron a pelear pero los derrotaron.

Hinata iba a buscar ayuda pero un enmascarado apareció

-¿A dónde vas pequeña?-el sujeto se lanzó contra ella

La hyuuga apenas pudo esquivarlo y se preparó para atacar

-¡Shugo hakke rokujouyon sho!(8 trigramas: 64 palmas protectoras)-

El sujeto recibió todos los golpes y cayó al suelo, pero apareció otro

-katon: gokakkyu no jutsu(elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)-el renegado formó unos sellos

Sin embargo un rubio apareció detrás de él

-¡RASENGAN!-Naruto mandó al sujeto contra una pared y este cayó inerte al suelo

-¿Naruto-kun?-dijo Hinata

-¿cuántos son dobe?-dijo Sasuke llegando al lugar

3 ninjas aparecieron frente a ellos, el que estaba frente a ellos tenía una gran capa negra y una máscara cubriendo su rostro. No había dudas de que era el líder.

-vaya vaya, pero si es el pequeño Uchiha-dijo el líder

-¡ Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES!-dijo Sasuke con su sharingan activado

-mi nombre no importa, he venido por tus ojos, los ojos de Itachi-

-¿cómo sabes sobre Itachi?-preguntó el Uchiha

-el me hizo un gran favor al dejarte con vida, así podré tener sus ojos más fácilmente, no eres tan fuerte como él. Gracias por cuidar esos sharingan para mí-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y en menos de un segundo Sasuke apareció detrás de él y lo decapitó con su espada chokuto

Hinata cerró los ojos para evitar ver la horrible escena

El cuerpo sin cabeza cayó al suelo aterrorizando a los otros 2 bandidos

-¿quién quiere acompañar a su líder en el infierno?-dijo Sasuke mientras reía sádicamente y sus ojos cambiaban al fuumetsu mangekyo sharingan(mangekyo sharingan eterno)

-¡vamonos!- dijo uno de los renegados

Pero antes de poder siquiera voltearse

-tsukuyomi-

-(¿tsu-tsukuyomi?)-pensó Naruto aterrado

Los 2 hombres gritaban y gritaban hasta que sus cuerpos cayeron sin vida al suelo

-esto es por Itachi-dijo en un susurro-¡AMATERASU!-

Los cuerpos se volvieron cenizas mientras Sasuke tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-t-t-te-teme ¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Naruto aterrorizado-(la oscuridad aún está en él…..hay que hacer algo….no podemos dejarlo así….Sasuke)

Hinata había abierto los ojos y se desmayó

-¡HINATA!-gritó Naruto y apenas logró atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo

Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de Hinata volvió en sí y fue directo a donde estaba

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo el Uchiha

-¿CÓMO QUE QUE PASÓ? ¡BAKA! ¡LA ASUSTASTE!-

-no fue mi inten..-

-¡cállate! ¡y ayúdame a llevarla al hospital!

En el hospital Tsunade dijo que no era nada grave y que sólo fue por el susto

-ella está bien, no tiene nada, pueden retirarse-dijo la godaime hokage

Naruto se fue sin decirle nada a Sasuke, estaba molesto con él, pero también consigo mismo porque aún no podía eliminar la oscuridad de su amigo. Por otro lado el Uchiha se sentía arrepentido y no quiso retirarse, cosa que extrañó a la hokage

-(¿por qué? Itachi…a él no le hubiera gustado esto…..me comporté como era antes….un asesino y dañé a Hinata, dañé a alguien importante para mí otra vez….un momento ¿me importa Hinata? Sólo la quería para reconstruir el clan…..será que…. ¿el dobe tenía razón?)-

-¿por qué no te vas? Ella esta bien-dijo Tsunade

-no quiero, ella está así por mi culpa y lo arreglaré-

-¿por qué te importa tanto Hinata? Que yo sepa tú ni si quiera le hablas-

-la he escogido, quiero reconstruir mi clan con ella-

La hokage abrió los ojos como platos

-¿QUÉ? ¿Tú y Hinata?-

-la quiero a ella-dijo Sasuke bastante tranquilo

-no me lo esperaba, pero recuerda que es del clan Hyuuga. No creo que Hiashi te la dé tan fácil-

-me las arreglaré-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Tsunade se fue pensando

-( logrará convencer a Hiashi, los Uchihas son muy tercos)

Sasuke entró a la habitación donde estaba Hinata y se quedó observándola dormir. Se sintió mal de nuevo ¿ella iba a querer estar con él? ¿el que le causó tanto miedo?

Se acercó más y ella despertó

Hinata saltó del susto

-Uchi-Uchiha-san-dijo asustada

Sasuke se sintió aún peor, vio el miedo en sus ojos, él era un miserable desalmado y ella una chica llena de amor y bondad y le había hecho daño.

Hinata pudo ver como Sasuke bajó la cabeza y notó algo en sus negros ojos. Estaba él ¿arrepentido?

-perdóname-dijo el Uchiha-cuando esos tipos se metieron con mi hermano perdí el control-

Hinata abrió sus perlados ojos sorprendida, todo el mundo decía que si Sasuke Uchiha se disculpaba era porque había llegado el fin del mundo.

-Itachi-siguió hablando el azabache-el siempre trató de protegerme, el me quería más que a la aldea, más que al clan, más que a su vida y yo lo maté…todos están en lo correcto al considerarme un traidor. Derrotar a Madara no justifica lo que le he hecho a esta aldea y a todos los que viven en ella. ¿por qué me dejé llevar por el odio? ¿por qué acepté ir con Orochimaru?-

Hinata se sorprendió aún más al ver ¿lágrimas? En los ojos de Sasuke

-usted no es malo Uchiha-san-dijo Hinata

-¡si lo soy! ¡Itachi debe estar decepcionado de mí!-dijo Sasuke entre lágrimas

-sólo a sufrido mucho, no es una mala persona-

-¿De verdad lo crees?-dijo el Uchiha acortando la distancia

-s-sí-dijo sonrojada por estar tan cerca de él

Y se sonrojó todavía más si es posible cuando el Uchiha pasó sus brazos a su alrededor con un abrazo.

-normalmente odio a todo el mundo pero, ¿me dejarías ser tu amigo?-preguntó Sasuke

Hinata abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Sasuke quería tenerla como amiga?

-hai-dijo apenada

Un cruel asesino arrepentido de su pasado y una chica tímida y de corazón puro iniciaron algo nuevo ese día, una amistad o tal vez ¿algo más?

Continuará…..

Agradezco a todos los que se molestaron en leer este capítulo y comentar el anterior, mi inspiración son ustedes.

Gracias a mangetsu hyuga y a Hinata-Yoruichi(soy tu fan`ttebayo) y también a Magic ann love, quién me dejó un review anónimo, recuerden que si no tienen cuenta también pueden comentar, quiero saber su opinión.

Soy larareshiram97

Sayonara, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Sentimientos extraños y déjame en paz

Konichiwa, aquí les traigo el cap.3 perdón por tardar tanto, estaba disfrutando mis vacaciones en la playa y vengo muy animado.

Advertencia: un poco de lime

Nuevo objetivo

Capítulo 3: Sentimientos extraños y ¡Déjame en paz, dobe!

Hinata se sentía bien y quería regresar a su casa

-c-creo que ya debo i-irme a casa-

-te acompaño-dijo el Uchiha

-arigato, Sasuke-san-

-quítale el "san", no me gustan tantas formalidades-

-e-e-está b-bien S-Sasuke-kun-

-así está mejor-

Sasuke acompañó a la Hyuuga hasta su casa

-oye-dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse

-sí-

-¿quieres ir conmigo a dar un paseo? Mañana-

-hai-dijo Hinata con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas

-nos vemos mañana a medio día en el barrio Uchiha-

Hinata sólo asintió y se despidió, mientras la chica entraba a su casa, Sasuke detectó un chakra acercándose

-tú que haces aquí Uchiha-dijo Neji apareciendo frente al azabache

-sólo acompañaba a Hinata, ahora me voy deja tus amenazas para después Hyuuga-Sasuke se fue caminando tranquilamente

-no dejaré que te acerques a Hinata-sama, traidor-dijo Neji para sí mismo

Al día siguiente

Sasuke dormía plácidamente hasta que unos molestos ruidos llamaron su atención

Naruto tocaba la puerta de la casa de su amigo, pero él Uchiha no daba señales de vida

-¡teme! ¡abre la puerta o entro por la fuerza!-decía el hiperactivo rubio

Sasuke abrió la puerta con sus ojos aún cerrados

-¡que quieres a estas horas baka!-

-o vamos teme, no me digas que sigues durmiendo, son las 11 de la mañana-

-…..-Sasuke lo recordó todo

-¿teme?-dijo Naruto preocupado

-¡maldición! ¡Hinata vendrá en una hora y apenas acabo de levantarme!-dijo Sasuke entrando a su casa

Naruto entró detrás de él y le preguntó

-¿por qué viene Hinata?-

-la invité a dar un paseo-dijo el pelinegro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-¿CÓMO?-

-sí, ayer arreglé las cosas y quedamos de vernos aquí a medio día-dijo mientras buscaba el desayuno

Naruto hizo una sonrisa zorruna-hey teme ¿qué hiciste ayer con Hinata-chan?-

-¡qué te importa idiota!-

-quién sabe que le hiciste para que ahora quiera ir a pasear contigo. No pensé que fueras así teme-

-¿de qué carajo hablas?-

-olvídalo y ¿adonde van a ir? Pueden venir conmigo y Sakura-chan a Ichiraku-

-NO-

-¿por qué teme? No seas amargado-

-quiero que pasemos un tiempo a solas, sin que haya algún DOBE presente-

Naruto sonrió pícaramente

-¿y para qué quieres estar con ella a solas, eh? ¡que pervertido!-

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡El único pervertido aquí eres tú!-dijo molesto el Uchiha

-la culpa es de Ero-sennin-dijo Naruto fingiendo estar ofendido-no soy como el pervertido de mi maestro-

Una hora más tarde:

Hinata caminaba en dirección al barrio Uchiha. Se sentía nerviosa, no sabía todavía la razón, pero no podía relajarse.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de Sasuke y tocó la puerta

La puerta se abrió y quedó paralizada al ver al rubio e hiperactivo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿cómo estas?-dijo el rubio sonriendo-pasa, le avisaré al teme que ya llegaste

Hinata sólo asintió nerviosa y entró, la casa era muy lujosa, digna de un Uchiha. Se sentó en el sofá mientras Naruto buscaba a Sasuke.

-¡TEME!-

-¡CÁLLATE USURATONKACHI, DEJA DE GRITAR!-

-Hinata-chan llegó-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-bien-antes de salir de su habitación Naruto le dijo:

-y no intentes nada pervertido con ella-

Sasuke le dio un golpe en su cabeza y fue a buscar a la Hyuuga

-hola-dijo saludó el Uchiha

-h-ho-hola S-Sasuke-kun(¿por qué no puedo hablar normal?)-

-vámonos-

-hai-dijo Hinata con su habitual sonrojo

Una vez que salieron de la casa Naruto hizo una sonrisa zorruna

-hora de la operación "espiar al teme"-

-¡que nombre tan original!-dijo un sarcástico Kurama en su mente

Tiempo después

Sasuke y Hinata fueron a caminar por el bosque cerca de la aldea. Hinata le contó a Sasuke sobre su pasado.

-¿estás diciendo que prefiere a tu hermana menor?-preguntó Sasuke

-s-sí, siempre dijo que yo era débil y por eso se interesó más en Hanabi-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ya estaba empezando a odiar a su "futuro suegro"

-¿y m-me puedes hablar sobre ti S-Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Hinata

-lo haría, pero hay tantas cosas que desearía nunca haber hecho-

Mientras tanto, detrás de unos arbustos:

-¿por qué tenemos que estar aquí? ¿no deberíamos dejarlos sólos?-preguntó Sakura

-quiero asegurarme de que el teme no haga nada indebido-dijo Naruto

Sasuke y Hinata se levantaron del suelo y se disponían a caminar otra vez

-bien hay que seguirlos-

-Naruto-dijo Sakura molesta por la actitud de su novio

Hinata se distrajo con unas flores y Sasuke aprovechó para lanzar un kunai que se clavó a 3 centímetros de la cabeza de Naruto.

-te dije que nos descubriría-

Con Sasuke y Hinata

-(ese dobe no me deja en paz, le dije claramente que no lo quería cerca)

-¡que bonitas!-dijo Hinata maravillada por la belleza de las flores

-(esa sonrisa, ese cabello tan perfecto es tan…tan… ¿en que rayos pienso? ¿Qué es esta cosa rara que tengo en el estómago? Seguro es por que me cayó mal el ramen. Hinata….ese nombre Hinata…..es perfecto…Hinata Uchiha….es aún más perfecto con mi apellido. Es lo que necesito para formar mi clan…es perfecto…ella es perfecta y muy linda….!kuzo! ¡otra vez esa sensación en el estómago! Debería ir a un hospital más tarde)-

-¿S-Sasukke-kun?-

-¿eh?-

-n-no te movías, y n-no hablabas, e-estabas paraliza-do-dijo Hinata sonrojada, cosa que llamó la atención de cierto Uchiha

-(esos sonrojos son tan…. ¡rayos! ¿qué me esta pasando)no es nada ¿Qué dices si vamos a comer algo?-

-hai-respondió Hinata

Regresaron a la aldea y almorzaron en un restaurante. Sasuke notó que un mesero los había observado todo el tiempo. El Uchiha se levantó de la mesa y fue directo hacia él.

Sasuke lo tomó del cuello

-te dije que te alejaras-

El mesero recuperó su aspecto original

-¿Naruto-kun?-dijo Hinata confundida

Sakura se acerco a ellos

-te dije que se darían cuenta-dijo tomando a Naruto del brazo-yo me encargo de darle una lección, no te preocupes Sasuke-kun-Sakura se llevó a Naruto arrastrándolo fuera del lugar

-¿qué hacia Naruto-kun aquí?-

Sasuke notó de inmediato que toda la gente del restaurante los miraba

-olvídalo, mejor vámonos de aquí (¡entraré a tu casa en la noche y te asesinaré, Naruto!)-

Un rato después, frente a la mansión Hyuuga

-bien, nos vemos luego-

-g-gra-gracias Sasuke-kun-

-¿por qué?-preguntó el Uchiha algo confundido, a él no le daban mucho las gracias porque nunca se molestaba en ayudar a los demás

-p-por invitarme, m-me divertí-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-(que linda sonrisa, ¡rayos!)también me divertí(excepto cuando el dobe nos espiaba)sayonara hime-

El Uchiha se fue dejando a cierta Hyuuga totalmente roja

-(me dijo hime ¿que me está pasando? ¿por qué me pongo tan nerviosa cerca de él?)-Hinata tenía como mil preguntas en su mente

-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-le preguntó su primo Neji

-s-sí, me está pasando algo, nii-san-

-¿qué sucede?-

-creo que m-me gus-gusta S-Sasuke-kun-

-…-Neji no podía hablar

-cuando estoy con él siento tantas cosas, es algo diferente a lo que sentí por Naruto y el si me toma en cuenta, él no me ignora, como Naruto ignoró mi confesión en la invasión de Pain-

-….(¡SASUKE UCHIHA! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!)-dijo Neji en sus pensamientos, ese traidor no merecía a su prima y lo haría pagar por eso

Mientras tanto:

Sasuke dormía tranquilo hasta que un ruido lo despertó

Alguien tocaba su puerta

-si es Naruto lo mataré-dijo malhumorado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Pero cuando la abrió se llevó una sorpresa

-¿Hinata?-

Hinata se lanzó sobre él, ella estaba llorando

-S-Sasuke-dijo la Hyuuga entre sollozos

-¿qué te pasó?-preguntó el pelinegro

-el clan, m-me expulsaron del clan Hyuuga-

-(¿Qué?)-

-dicen que n-no p-p-pue-puedo ser la he-heredera y que no debía relacionarme con traidores-Sasuke frunció el seño-dicen que s-soy débil y que no merezco ser li-líder del clan. Ya no puedo vi-vivir en la mansión-

Sasuke abrazó a la chica y le dijo:

-tranquila, esos tontos no saben nada sobre ti, no saben lo que grandiosa que eres-

-¿d-de verdad?-preguntó la Hyuuga

-sí y si ellos no te aceptan yo lo haré-

-…-

-bienvenida al clan Uchiha-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, esta era su oportunidad para reconstruir su clan, ahora podría estar más cerca de ella-

-¿Sasuke?-

-¿sí?-

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos como platos, jamás se lo había esperado, pero Hinata lo había tirado al suelo y se tiró sobre él besándolo desesperadamente

-Hinata-Sasuke se sorprendió todavía más cuando la chica empezó a quitarse su chaqueta y luego su blusa

Sasuke no pudo dejar de ver la delantera de Hinata

-(eso no se notaba con la chaqueta puesta)-Sasuke no sabía como no se había lanzado sobre ella todavía

-Sasuke hazme tuya-

Todo el autocontrol del Uchiha se fue directo a la basura. La colocó debajo de él y comenzó a besarla, tocarla, lamerla, escuchar sus gemidos sólo lo excitaba más.

-Hinata-gruñó Sasuke mientras le quitaba el sostén

-¡TEME!-

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de inmediato y se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba zarandeándolo para todos lados

-¡al fin despiertas teme!-

-(¡TODO FUE UN SUEÑO!.. ¡KUZO! ¿PORQUÉ ME PASA ESTO?)-pensó Sasuke furioso, habían interrumpido el mejor sueño de su vida

-¿Qué sueño pervertido tuviste con Hinata-chan?-le preguntó su amigo rubio

-¿de que hablas?-mintió, pero, ¿cómo supo Naruto de su sueño?

-no me mientas, dijiste su nombre mientras dormías, ¡que pervertido!-

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto

-¡AHHH! Eso duele-

-¡déjame en paz dobe!-

-te desperté por una razón importante-dijo Naruto adolorido

-más te vale que sea importante-dijo Sasuke furioso

-escuché que Neji viene directo hacia acá, y que dijo que iba a matarte-

-Neji Hyuuga-

En otro lugar de la aldea:

Neji corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el barrio Uchiha

-(¡ya verás traidor, aléjate de Hinata-sama!)

CONTINUARÁ…

Y hasta aquí con el cap.3

Agradecimientos: uchihacecy, mangetsu hyuga, a Luna07 y Magic ann love por sus reviews anónimos y a mi sempai: Hinata-Yoruichi, espero que les guste.

Soy larareshiram97

Sayonara.


	4. El enfrentamiento Byakugan vs Sharingan

Hola de nuevo, perdón por tardar tanto pero aquí está el cuarto capítulo.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto( si fuera mío el SasuHina sería una realidad y Neji no habría muerto. Tampoco Jiraiya, era tan divertido con sus perversiones.)

Nuevo objetivo

Capítulo 4: El enfrentamiento: Byakugan VS Sharingan.

-debo irme, adiós Hinata-sama-Neji se fue corriendo a toda velocidad

Hinata se fue a su habitación, se había divertido mucho con Sasuke y necesitaba descansar. Pero al abrir la puerta:

-nee-san ¿te divertiste con Sasuke hoy?-

-Hanabi, ¿Cómo entraste?-

-eso no es importante ahora ¿Pero ya lo besaste?-

-¡H-Hanabi!-

-eso es un no-dijo Hanabi-pero seguro la próxima vez se te tira encima-

-H-Hanabi-dijo Hinata totalmente roja

Hinata se desmayó

-ahora tendré que esperar a que despierte ¡que aburrido! Quería molestarla un poco más-

Mientras tanto, con Sasuke y Naruto:

-esto es un problema ´ttebayo-dijo Naruto preocupado

-será sencillo, nada más darle una paliza a ese Hyuuga y ya-dijo Sasuke tranquilo

-¡pero es Neji!-

-que me importa, un amaterasu es suficiente-

-¿qué? ¡Se supone que pelearías con él, no matarlo!-

-esta bien, ¿pero que quiere ese Hyuuga de mí?-

-Hinata-respondió Naruto

Sasuke levantó una ceja sin entender

-Neji es un cabrón sobreprotector y no quiere que estés cerca de Hinata-chan-

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa y salió

-¿teme a donde vas?-

-a recibir a nuestro invitado. Hyuuga-dijo en un susurro lo último-

-Uchiha-dijo Neji quién ya había llegado al barrio Uchiha-

-¡Neji!-Naruto fue corriendo hacia él-esto se puede arreglar de manera pacífica´ttebayo-

Neji le dio un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza y este quedó inconsciente.

-sólo somos tú y yo Uchiha. ¡Aléjate de Hinata-sama!-

-¡oblígame!-le respondió Sasuke

-¡byakugan!-Neji activó su dojutsu-

-¡sharingan!-los ojos del Uchiha enrojecieron mostrando el sharingan activado-

Sasuke lanzó unos kunais que Neji esquivó. Neji empezó a atacarlo con taijutsu.

El Uchiha apenas podía esquivar los golpes gracias a su sharingan, el taijutsu de los Hyuuga era temible.

Sasuke logró alejarse de un saltó y disparó su jutsu en el aire:

-¡katon: gokakkyu no jutsu!(elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)-

-¡hakkesho: kaiten!(giro celestial de los ocho trigramas)-Neji giró sobre si mismo creando un escudo de chakra que lo protegió de las llamas-

Neji corrió a toda velocidad para golpearlo con su juken(puño suave).

-katon: hosenka no jutsu(elemento fuego: jutsu llamas de fénix)-

Mientras el Hyuuga se distrajo esquivando las llamas, Sasuke preparó otro ataque:

-¡chidori senbon!(Nota mía: supongo que ya saben que son los senbon, no? A si que no hace falta traducirlo)-las agujas eléctricas se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Neji paralizándolo con una descarga-

-arg..no puedo-Neji fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás de una patada

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga:

Hinata ya había despertado y su pequeña hermana no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre cierto Uchiha.

-¿cómo que sólo amigos?-preguntó Hanabi sorprendida

-s-sí-

-ah, después de que todos me contaron lo de su "cita" ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones-

-¿c-cómo que t-todos?-pregunto Hinata nerviosa

-sí, ya casi lo sabe toda la aldea, si es que no lo sabe toda la aldea-

-…-la cara de Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate

-pero aún no me respondiste, ¿te gusta Sasuke?-pregunto Hanabi impaciente

Hinata enrojeció más, si es que eso era posible

-sí te gusta, bien nee-san, ya era hora de que olvidaras a ese tonto de Naruto-dijo sonriendo-pero ten cuidado con Neji, recuerda que es un sobreprotector-Hinata reaccionó de inmediato al nombre de su primo.

-H-Hanabi-chan-

-¡SE LO DIJISTE A NEJI! ¡VA A MATARLO!-

Flash back:

-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-le preguntó su primo Neji

-s-sí, me está pasando algo, nii-san-

-¿qué sucede?-

-creo que m-me gus-gusta S-Sasuke-kun-

-…-Neji no podía hablar

-cuando estoy con él siento tantas cosas, es algo diferente a lo que sentí por Naruto y el si me toma en cuenta, él no me ignora, como Naruto ignoró mi confesión en la invasión de Pain-

-….(¡SASUKE UCHIHA! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!)-dijo Neji en sus pensamientos, ese traidor no merecía a su prima y lo haría pagar por eso

-debo irme, adiós Hinata-sama-Neji se fue corriendo a toda velocidad

Fin del Flash back.

-¡nii-san! ¡fue a buscar a Sasuke-kun-Hinata de inmediato ccomprendió ese: debo irme

-¡mejor vámonos ya o será demasiado tarde!-

De nuevo con Sasuke y Neji:

Ambos peleadores estaban en un combate de taijutsu

-¡harichakra!(manos cortantes de chakra)-Neji logró hacer un corte en el brazo del Uchiha y luego lo mandó lejos con una patada

-arg..maldito-la herida de Sasuke comenzaba a sangrar-fuumetsu mangekyo sharingan(mangekyo sharingan eterno)-

El sharingan de Sasuke cambió a su nivel más poderoso

-hakke kuhekisho(palma de la pared del vacío de los ocho trigramas)-

-amaterasu no tate(escudo de amaterasu)-Sasuke se protegió en su llamas negras

Sasuke empezó a lanzar sus llamas negras a Neji y este las esquivaba con dificultad

Una de las llamas logró alcanzarlo pero en su lugar apareció un tronco.

-¡!-Sasuke se volteó y lo recibieron con 2 golpes a sus puntos de chakra

-¡ni sho!(2 palmas)-los golpes Neji fueron aumentando en número y velocidad-¡yon sho!(4 palmas) ¡hachi sho!(8 palmas) ¡ju-roku sho!(16 palmas)-

Sasuke no podía hacer nada más que recibir golpes, el dolor que sentía era inmenzo.

-¡sanjuni sho!(32 palmas)-Neji siguió hasta llegar al último golpe-¡rokujuyon sho!(64 palmas)-pero justo antes del golpe final, lo atacaron a desde atrás.

-pero…¿Lee?-

Lee, Ten-ten, Hanabi y Hinata habían llegado.

Sasuke se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-Hinata corrió directo hacia él

-¡TEME!-Naruto despertó y fue a ver a su amigo

-¡Neji, qué hiciste!-dijo Ten-ten muy molesta

-lo que hiciste está apagando tu llama de la juventud-dijo Lee

-…Sasuke…-Hinata no pudo contener sus lágrimas al verlo en tan deplorable estado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y apenas estaba consciente

-¡Sasuke!-dijo Naruto preocupado

-….H-Hina-ta….-Sasuke se desmayó

-¡SASUKE!-gritó Hinata

-¡lo llevaré al hospital!-Naruto tomó a Sasuke cuidadosamente y se lo llevó, el rubio activó su modo de chakra del kyubi para llegar mucho más rápido al hospital-vas a estar bien Sasuke-

-¡QUÉ HAS HECHO NEJI!-le gritó Hanabi

-nii-san….¿por qué?-dijo Hinata, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus hermosos ojos perlados

Neji agachó su cabeza arrepentido

-lo siento…Hinata-sama, nunca confié en él, no quería que él le hiciera daño….merezco que usted active mi sello-

-nee-san, hay que ir al hospital a ver a Sasuke-le dijo Hanabi a su hermana mayor

-h-hai-

Las 2 hermanas se fueron al hospital y dejaron a Lee y Ten-ten con Neji.

…

-¿dónde estoy?-preguntó Sasuke, estaba en un lugar oscuro, totalmente negro y no había absolutamente nada en él

-hermanito-

-¿ITACHI?-Itachi llego caminando hasta él-¿estoy muerto?-

Itachi sonrió y le dio un golpecito en su frente, igual que cuando Sasuke era niño.

-no, aún te quedan muchas cosas que vivir otouto-respondió el Uchiha mayor

-¿por qué estás aquí? En donde se supone que estamos-dijo el menor confundido

-estamos en tus subconsciente, pronto despertarás. Tienes muy preocupada a esa chica Hyuuga-

-¿Hinata?-

-sí, no se ha apartado de ti desde que llegaste a el hospital-

-¿hospital? Ah ya recuerdo, ese idiota Neji-

-hmp, no te pongas así hermanito y dime algo, te he estado observando y he visto que le tienes mucho aprecio a esa chica ¿te gusta?-

-odio esta clase de charlas, nii-san-dijo Sasuke algo molesto

Itachi sonrió

-lo sé, pero responde, no está ninguno de tus amigos para molestarte-

-sí, me gusta Hinata. Al principio sólo la quería para reconstruir mi clan, pero después de pasar tiempo con ella, todo a cambiado. La quiero no sólo para formar un clan, la quiero para mí y sólo para mí-

-lo egoísta es de familia-Itachi se fue alejando de su hermano

-¿nii-san? ¿a dónde vas?-

-nos vemos, mi tonto hermano menor-

Sasuke comenzó a sentir dolor, en todo su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos. Al abrirlos estaba en una habitación blanca y con muchos instrumentos médicos, el hospital.

Pero sintió algo en su mano.

Sasuke volteo a su izquierda, y ahí junto a su cama estaba Hinata dormida en una silla tomándole de la mano.

-Hinata-el Uchiha soltó su mano de la de ella y luego la llevó hasta la cara de la kunoichi, acariciando su mejilla

-(se ve hermosa)-pensó-(rayos, me estoy ablandando pero, ¡a quién le importa! Desearía poder estar así, a su lado, siempre)-

Hinata fue abriendo sus ojos y estos se encontraron con los negros ojos del joven Uchiha.

-S-Sasuke-

Sasuke le sonrió, una sonrisa que captó toda la atención de ella, una sonrisa donde le expresaban tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones que jamás había demostrado tener.

-buenos días hime-

-b-buenos d-días Sas-Sasuke-kun-dijo con su habitual sonrojo

-(me encanta ese sonrojo y su tartamudeo)-

Arruinando ese gran momento entraron: Naruto, Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi y….¿HIASHI HYUUGA?

-¡teme! ¡al fin despiertas dattebayo!-

-¡Naruto! Sasuke acaba de despertar, haz silencio-le regañó Sakura

-hmp(esos dos nunca cambian)-pensó el pelinegro

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto Kakashi mientras sostenía en una mano su Icha-Icha Paradise

-bien-dijo sin ánimos

-tenías muchas heridas al llegar, casi todo tu sistema circulatorio de chakra estaba bloqueado-dijo Tsunade-pero el flujo de chakra ya está reestablecido.

-¿cuánto tiempo estaré en el hospital?-

-una semana, luego podrás irte, bien, Naruto vámonos, debes seguir con tu entrenamiento-

-que no sea leer y firmar más papeles aburridos, por favor vieja-

-nada de reclamos y ¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!-gritó molesta la hokage

-me quedaré, tengo una conversación pendiente con el muchacho-dijo fríamente Hiashi

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Tsunade salieron.

-tú también retírate Hinata, debo hablar a solas con él-

-s-sí, padre-Hinata salió de la habitación.

Hinata estaba sentada al lado de la puerta, ¿qué quería hablar su padre con Sasuke? Empezó a sentir miedo, no quería que la separaran de él. Pero aún así ella no lo permitiría, lucharía para estar a su lado, aún si eso significaba dejar el clan Hyuuga.

Continuará….

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 4, perdón por tardar, tenía mucha pereza, pero luego recordé que pronto voy a entrar a clases y decidí seguir escribiendo y como tarde tanto quise escribir 2 capítulos para compensarlo. ¿Les gusto? Lean el próximo capítulo y DEJEN REVIEWS!

Agradecimientos: a todos los que dejaron reviews: Hinata-Yoruichi, mangetsu hyuga, agyrlthatloveanime, Yuki Jonico, EyesGray-sama, hinatacris y a los reviews anónimos también: sasu-chan123, Magic ann love, Victor(a este último le dejo claro que: ¡NO SOY MUJER!)

Soy larareshiram97 y me pondré muy contento si leen el cap.5.


	5. Una confesión y una decisión

Aquí va cap.5 dattebayo!

Naruto: hey, ¡eso lo digo yo!

Josué: no si yo quiero

Naruto: ¿y quién eres tú para hacer eso?

Josué: yo soy el que escribe esta historia y si me molestas te saco de ella

Naruto: ¡no es justo!

Josué: ¡shinra tensei!-Naruto salió volando muy muy lejos y no me volvió a molestar-dobe, los personajes de esta historia son de Masashi Kishimoto, eso ya lo saben ustedes.

Nuevo objetivo

Capítulo 5: Una confesión y una decisión.

-¿que quiere hablar conmigo, Hiashi?-dijo un frío Sasuke

-¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija, Uchiha?-dijo Hiashi con la misma frialdad en su mirada

-¿y desde cuando eso le importa? Que yo sepa, usted la pasó a segundo plano para concentrarse en Hanabi-Sasuke dio justo en el clavo

-dime que buscas con ella, ¿reconstruir tu clan? El consejo jamás lo permitirá-

-¿y es tan importante para usted lo que dicen ese montón de ancianos?-

Hiashi frunció el seño

-Hinata se casará con un miembro de un clan poderoso de konoha, no con alguien de un clan que ya no existe-

-¡el clan Uchiha desaparecerá cuando yo muera!-dijo Sasuke furioso mostrando su sharingan

-no te acercarás a ella más y ella te olvidará, buscará a alguien mejor-

-¡qué es más importante para usted! ¿Su felicidad o su estúpido clan?-

-esta conversación se ha terminado-Hiashi salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke furioso

…..

Hinata vio a su padre salir

-nos vamos a casa-dijo su padre con una clara molestia en su voz, cosa que preocupó a Hinata

-sí, padre-

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga:

-no te acercarás más a él-

Lo que Hinata temía se hizo realidad.

-padre… ¿p-por qué?-

-¡he dicho que no te acercarás a él!-dijo Hiashi furioso-¡no saldrás de la mansión y no volverás a ver a ese UCHIHA!-

-p-padre-Hinata empezó a llorar-pero yo-yo lo amo-

-¡vete a tu habitación!-

Hinata corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Eso le preocupó a Neji, quién estaba caminando cerca de ahí en ese momento.

-Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó Neji

-ahora no nii-san, quiero estar sola-se escuchó la voz de su prima al otro lado de la puerta

Neji se fue a su cuarto, aún estaba arrepentido por lo que le hizo a su prima al herir a Sasuke y aunque ella lo hubiera perdonado se sentía culpable.

-(Hiashi-sama la obligó a separarse de él, si pudiera hacer algo)-

Hinata lloraba sin parar. Los días que Sasuke estuvo inconsciente, ella lo cuidó y nunca se apartó de su lado, pero ahora que había descubierto en esos días que lo amaba, la obligaron a no volverlo a ver. Una vez más perdió a quién más quería en el mundo.

…..

Con Sasuke:

Sasuke estaba furioso, ese hombre no lo separaría de Hinata, nunca, ella estaría con él aunque tuviera que matar a todos los demás miembros del clan Hyuuga.

Sasuke se levantó furioso de su cama y salió de su habitación ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y los gritos de Tsunade y Shizune.

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ UCHIHA! ¡Hay que seguirlo Shizune!-

Sasuke salió de hospital y fue directo hacia un campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar empezó a incendiar todo el lugar con su katon.

Tsunade y Shizune llegaron al incinerado lugar y vieron al Uchiha destruir un árbol con su chidori.

-¿qué crees que haces?-le preguntó Tsunade al verlo caer de rodillas

-mataré a Hiashi Hyuuga y a su estúpido consejo-

-te advertí sobre Hiashi, no te la iba a dar fácil-

-¡HINATA ES MÍA!-gritó totalmente fuera de control-¡no perderé a lo más importante en mi vida! ¡No otra vez!-

-Sasuke, lo siento tanto-

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡MIS PADRES! ¡MI HERMANO! ¡Y AHORA ELLA! ¡Estoy destinado a perder todo lo que amo! Y por eso tengo la maldición del odio-Sasuke le dirigió una mirada escalofriante a Tsunade-por eso los mataré, acabaré con esos idiotas, los haré suplicar una muerte rápida por alejarme de la mujer que amo-Sasuke se fue corriendo y Naruto iba llegando al lugar

-¡abuela Tsunade! ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto desesperado

-¡detén a Sasuke! ¡Quiere matar a Hiashi y al consejo Hyuuga!-

Naruto corrió con todas sus fuerzas y logró ver al furioso Uchiha dirigiéndose a la mansión Hyuuga. Activó su chakra del kyubi y logró alcanzarlo.

Naruto usó uno de sus brazos de chakra para detenerlo.

-¡¿qué estas haciendo Sasuke?!-

-¡nadie me separará de Hinata!-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Neji llegó al lugar

-¡tú!-dijo Sasuke furioso

-no vengo a pelear contigo Sasuke-dijo Neji-Hinata-sama está encerrada llorando en su habitación-

-Hinata-al escuchar el nombre de la ojiperla, Sasuke volvió en sí

-¿por qué?-preguntó Naruto

-Hiashi-sama y el consejo no quieren que Sasuke esté con ella y le prohibieron salir de la mansión-

-esto es malo, hay que hacer algo´ttebayo-

-debo ir con ella-dijo Sasuke-

-no te soltaré, no dejaré que mates a ningún Hyuuga-le respondió Naruto

-¡a quién le importa los Hyuuga! ¡Sólo quiero verla a ella! ¡Suéltame dobe!-

-Naruto, dejémoslo ir-dijo Neji-pero iremos con él para asegurarnos de que no haga nada

-está bien-

Los 3 fueron a un lado de la mansión, Sasuke entró por la ventana de la habitación de Hinata mientras que Naruto y Neji se quedaron vigilando desde un árbol.

-¡Hinata!-

Hinata volteó y se lanzó directamente hacia Sasuke, quién la recibió con gusto entre sus brazos

-¡Sasuke!-Hinata lloraba de felicidad al ver a Sasuke y de tristeza de no poder estar con él

-Hinata-

-Sasuke…el consejo y mi padre quieren que no volvamos a vernos-dijo con su mirada al suelo

Sasuke tomó sus mejillas obligándola a mirarlo, secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-lo que digan ellos no me importa-dijo acortando la distancia y uniendo los labios de ella con los suyos

La cara de Hinata, como era de esperarse, enrojeció

-S-Sasuke-kun….yo…t-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

Hinata no resistió más y ahora fue ella quién lo besó, se sentía tan feliz, al fin tenía un amor correspondido. Pero luego recordó la cruda realidad.

-pero…n-no podemos estar juntos, m-mi padre no lo permitirá-

-no si estamos lejos de tu padre-

Hinata lo miró confundida

-¿quieres huir conmigo?-

-¿huir?-

-sí, lejos de esta aldea y de los del consejo Hyuuga, a otra aldea donde podamos hacer nuestra vida juntos-explicó Sasuke-¿qué dices?

Hinata lo pensó un momento, si se iba no volvería a ver a sus amigos ni a su pequeña hermana, pero estaría lejos de la presión del consejo y de los malos tratos de su padre.

-acepto-respondió con seguridad

Hinata tomó todas sus pertenencias de valor, ropa, equipamiento ninja, etc.

Una vez afuera se encontraron con Naruto y Neji.

-nii-san-

-Hinata-sama, si usted desea irse-le dijo su primo Neji-tiene mi apoyo, usted merece ser feliz-

-gracias, nii-san-

Una vez que Sasuke y Hinata llegaron a la puerta de la aldea con todas sus pertenencias y provisiones para el viaje, Sasuke usó un genjutsu para que los guardias olvidaran haberlos visto ahí.

-deberían ir a Suna, le diré a la vieja que le avisé a Gaara. El los ayudará ´ttebayo-

-bien, hora de irnos-dijo Sasuke

Naruto abrazó a Hinata

-cuídate Hinata-chan-

-adiós Naruto-kun-

Luego se despidió de Sasuke con un apretón de manos

-cuídala teme, iré a visitarlos ¡y verán el estupendo hokage que voy a ser dattebayo!-

-extrañaré tus tonterías dobe, cuando nos veamos lucharemos para ver quién es el mejor de una vez por todas-

Y así Sasuke y Hinata partieron de la aldea de la hoja hacia el país del viento, pero el viaje que les espera no será para nada tranquilo.

-¿crees que el consejo mande a alguien por nosotros?-preguntó Hinata

-seguro que sí, pero si pude desparecer del mapa una vez podré hacerlo otra vez contigo-Sasuke tomó a Hinata de la mano, a Hinata, su Hinata. Nadie lo separaría de ella y nadie la podría separar de él. No permitiría eso jamás.

Continuará…..

Y hasta aquí, prometo que habrá más SasuHina en el próximo capítulo ahora que salieron de la aldea y no hay alguien que los separe y también se encontrarán con alguien o algunos, personajes cuya identidad no revelaré hasta el próximo cap. ¿quiénes son? Adivinen y dejen su respuesta en un review, justo ahí en ese cuadro de abajo.

Soy larareshiram97.

Sayonara.


	6. Camino a Suna

Después de mucho tiempo tiempo, al fin me inspiré y les traje este capítulo. (Perdón por la tardanza)

ADVERTENCIA: lemon. (Nunca he escrito algo así, por eso no les aseguro que me haya quedado bien)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nuevo Objetivo

Capítulo 6: Camino a Suna.

En algún lugar de los bosques del país del fuego:

La tienda ya estaba armada y Hinata preparó la cena.

-haré unos clones para hacer guardia-dijo Sasuke-kage bunshin no jutsu-varios clones aparecieron y comenzaron a vigilar la zona-

-¿Dónde ap-prendiste a hacer esos c-clones?-preguntó Hinata

-con mi sharingan se los copié al dobe-

La cena fue tranquila y el sueño ya estaba venciendo a la Hyuuga.

-¿tienes sueño?-

-h-hai-contestó cansada

Hinata entró a la tienda, se acostó a dormir, pero abrió los ojos al sentir algo tomándola por la cintura.

-S-Sasuke-kun-dijo avergonzada, pero el Uchiha ya estaba dormido-

Hinata dejó su vergüenza atrás al recordar que ahora Sasuke era su "novio", aunque no tuvieron tiempo de hacer su relación oficial por haber huido, ya era algo obvio.

Hinata sonrió y cerró sus ojos, después de tanto tiempo al fin era feliz, con Sasuke.

Al día siguiente:

Sasuke despertó a Hinata, a su manera, con un beso.

-b-buenos días Sasuke-kun-

-buenos días hime-Sasuke volvió a besarla, ahora con más intensidad, ya no existía nada que pudiera separarlos.

La deseaba desde hace mucho.

-Hinata-Sasuke empezó a retirarle la ropa a la chica, ella se puso algo nerviosa pero aún así quería que él continuara

-Sasuke-el Uchiha tocaba y besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, en otra situación habría pensado que eso no era correcto pero ya no le importaba, sólo quería seguir sintiendo cada una de sus caricias.

….

En un lugar desconocido:

Un hombre enmascarado se arrodilló frente a otro que estaba en una especie de trono, este último tenía una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y su cara no podía ser vista.

-he recibido información de mis espías, van camino a Suna, mi señor-dijo el que estaba de rodillas

El hombre de la capa le respondió:

-bien, esperaremos hasta recibir la información que quiero y luego atraparemos a la Hyuuga-

…...

De vuelta con Hinata y Sasuke:

Sasuke no sabía como, pero su camisa y pantalones ya habían desaparecido, lo único que sabía era que estaba quitándole las últimas pendas a Hinata, era como si su cuerpo se moviera sólo. El deseo lo estaba controlando, la deseaba desde que tuvo ese sueño con ella hace días.

Hinata gemía el nombre de Sasuke cada vez que esta la tocaba, jamás había sentido algo igual en su vida pero se sentía feliz de que fuera con el hombre que amaba.

El Uchiha retiró la última prenda de ella y empezó a introducirle sus dedos para estimularla.

-aahh… ¡Sasuke-kun!-gemía Hinata, Sasuke le introducía dos dedos de una mano y con la otra apretaba uno de sus pechos

-¡Hinata!-Sasuke no podía soportar más, retiró su mano y la penetró, tenía que hacerla suya de una vez. Al principio ella sintió algo de dolor, pero luego comenzó a acostumbrarse, el dolor había desaparecido y había llegado el placer.

Sasuke primero empezó con movimientos lentos que fueron aumentando de velocidad y fuerza cada vez más hasta que llegaron al clímax.

-¡Hinata!-

-¡Sasuke!-luego de ese último grito se separaron agitados

-Hinata…te amo-dijo un agitado Sasuke-al principio sólo buscaba reconstruir el clan Uchiha, pero desde que salimos aquella vez a dar un paseo, ese día que el dobe no me dejó en paz, estuve pensando en ti. No quería admitirlo por mi orgullo, pero siento algo por ti. Me has sacado de la oscuridad, Hinata-

-S-Sasuke…desde e-ese día y-yo tampoco dejé de pensar en ti, somos tan diferentes pero a la vez parecidos, yo-yo también te amo Sasuke-kun-

Después de darse un beso más, un clon de Sasuke irrumpió en la tienda.

-¡AHHH!-gritó Hinata asustada

-¡¿por qué entras así?!-le preguntó Sasuke a su clon

-dos chakras se acercan-respondió el clon antes de desvanecerse

-¡vístete, no sabemos si son enemigos!-Sasuke se vistió rápidamente y buscó su espada chokuto

Una vez que ambos estaban vestidos y listos para pelear, las dos personas aparecieron:

-¿Karin? ¿Suigetsu?-preguntó Sasuke sorprendido al ver a sus ex compañeros de Taka

-¿Sasuke?-dijo Karin

-hey Sasuke, ¡que hay!-saludó Suigetsu

-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí y a donde van?-preguntó el azabache

-estamos buscando alguna aldea donde vivir-dijo el chico de la espada-¿y ustedes? Y ¿quién es ella?-

-h-hola, soy H-Hinata Hyuuga-saludó tímidamente

-es mi novia y nos iremos a vivir a Suna-dijo Sasuke inexpresivo

Suigetsu y Karin gritaron:

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-ya se los dije y no lo repetiré-

-¿hablas en serio? ¡Yo sabía que eras todo un galán, eh!-bromeó el Hozuki

Sasuke solo le lanzó una mirada asesina que lo hizo callarse.

-ya déjalo, él también se sorprenderá al verme contigo idiota-le dijo Karin

-¿ustedes?-

-sí, así es-contestó la pregunta del Uchiha-quién diría que este idiota sería mi pareja ideal-

-¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre?-le dijo Suigetsu algo molesto

Pero en ese momento una ráfaga de kunais salió de un árbol y casi no logran esquivarlos.

-lo sabía-dijo Karin-los chakras que sentí antes no eran de Sasuke y Hinata-

Un grupo de 10 ninjas apareció

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-Sasuke activó su sharingan

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo uno de ellos-estás arrestado por el secuestro de Hinata Hyuuga-

-¡NO LA SECUESTRÉ! ¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ O LOS MATO!-

Los ninja se lanzaron por Hinata

-¡Hinata!-Sasuke corrió preocupado a donde estaba Hinata

-¡shugo hakke rokujuyon sho!(ocho trigramas: 64 palmas protectoras)-Hinata golpeó a los cinco ninjas que se lanzaron contra ella y estos cayeron varios metros lejos de ahí

-¿estás bien?-

-sí-

-bien, yo me encargaré de ellos-Hinata asintió-¡Suigetsu!-

-¡hace tiempo que no me divertía!-dijo el chico de dientes afilados-¡suika no jutsu!(jutsu de hidratación)-Suigetsu se convirtió parte de su cuerpo en agua y atrapó a varios ninja, luego los lanzó al aire dejándolos vulnerables al ataque del Uchiha

-¡katon: goryuuka no jutsu!(elemento fuego: jutsu gran dragón de fuego)-los cuerpos de los ninja cayeron calcinados

-bien, hora de usar esta belleza-Suigetsu tomó su espada y destrozó a todos los otros enemigos

-creí que tu espada estaba rota-dijo Sasuke

-pagué para que me hicieran una réplica de la kubikiribocho-explicó el Hozuki-no es igual que la original, pero es buena-

Después de la batalla, todos se reunieron en el campamento de Sasuke y Hinata:

-¿y Juugo?-preguntó el Uchiha

-se fue a vivir a un pueblo alejado, no volvimos a saber nada de él-explicó Karin

Karin y Hinata conversaban animadamente, se llevaban muy bien mientras que Suigetsu no paraba de decir que su nueva espada era mejor que la chokuto de Sasuke, pero el Uchiha lo ignoraba.

-ahora que lo pienso…. ¿podemos ir a Suna con ustedes?-preguntó Suigetsu

Hinata miró a Sasuke:

-hmp, está bien-quería estar a solas con Hinata durante el viaje pero, no podía decirles que no frente a ella.

…..

Mientras tanto en Konoha:

En la torre Hokage:

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Neji, Lee y Ten-ten estaban reunidos.

-¿no sabes si ya llegaron, abuela?-preguntó Naruto

-no, Gaara no me ha dicho nada de su llegada-

-Hiashi ha enviado un grupo de ninjas por ellos-dijo Shizune

-¿y si los encontraron?-dijo Sakura preocupada

-Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, el teme no es fácil de atrapar-le dijo Naruto

-estoy seguro de que Hinata está bien-dijo Kiba

-Naruto tiene razón, ¡no podrán atraparlos mientras la llama de la juventud arda en sus corazones!-dijo un apasionado Lee y todos lo miraron con una gotita en su cabeza

-tengo una pregunta-dijo Sai-¿esa llama de la juventud es una metáfora o es una llama de fuego real? Y si es real ¿cómo puede arder en sus corazones sin matarlos?-

-es una metáfora, Sai-le respondió Kakashi

-yo iré a la mansión a ver si hay noticias del escuadrón-dijo Neji antes de irse con Ten-ten

La sala permaneció en silencio

-hablando de otra cosa-dijo Tsunade rompiendo el silencio-he visto el gran esfuerzo de Naruto y he decidido que me retiraré antes de lo esperado-

-eso quiere decir…-dijo Naruto emocionado

-que serás el Rokudaime Hokage dentro de seis meses-

-SÍIIIIIIIII ¡DENTRO DE UNOS MESES SERÉ HOKAGE-TTEBAYO!-gritó feliz el Uzumaki-¡hay que ir por ramen! ¡Ya era hora de que te retiraras por tu edad Tsunade-obachan!-

-¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!-

…..

En el país del viento:

Sasuke, Hinata, Karin y Suigetsu llegaron al desierto. Les faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea de la arena.

El grupo decidió parar a descansar en una cueva, al día siguiente llegarían a Sunagakure.

Sasuke y Hinata estaban abrazados frente a la fogata. Suigetsu y Karin ya se habían dormido.

-Hinata-dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la ojiperla

-sí-

-te amo y quiero que formemos un nuevo clan Uchiha juntos-dijo el azabache

-vaya, el señor iceberg se está derritiendo jaja-dijo Suigetsu, que había fingido estar dormido

-¡AAH!-Hinata se asustó y se desmayó, Sasuke la colocó suavemente en su bolsa de dormir y luego le lanzó a Suigetsu otra de sus miradas asesinas

-¡será mejor que corras!-dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan

-oh rayos ¡estoy muerto!-

Al día siguiente:

Karin abrió sus ojos:

-buenos días….. ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-

-es una larga historia-dijo Suigetsu con un ojo morado

-muy larga-agregó Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado

….

En la frontera del país del viento con el país del fuego:

Un joven shinobi de cabello castaño casi negro, con gafas y un protector ninja de una aldea extinta, corría por el bosque.

-creo que los perdí al fin, bien, rayos gasté mucho chakra-el joven se desmayó

Unos shinobi de la arena que vigilaban la frontera lo encontraron

-está inconsciente-dijo uno de ellos-¿pero qué aldea es esta?-dijo viendo el símbolo del protector: un dibujo de una pata con tres dedos, una pata de reptil-tenemos que llevarlo con el Kazekage-

Continuará…

Y hasta aquí, es algo corto pero es que no me estaban llegando muchas ideas. El siguiente capítulo será en Suna, veremos a nuestro Kazekage favorito: Gaara, sabremos más sobre los hombres misteriosos con máscara que tienen una guarida en un lugar desconocido y "la aparición de mi propio personaje". No pueden perdérselo.

Agradecimientos: Hinata-Yoruichi, EyesGray-sama, hinatacris y a todos los que leyeron.

Por cierto hoy publiqué mi primera historia crossover de Naruto y The Legend of Zelda, se llama: estamos en Hyrule-ttebayo, en esta historia los personajes de Naruto caen en el reino de Hyrule, es una loca historia que se me ocurrió cuando descargué un juego hack de Zelda en el que usas a Naruto en lugar de Link, que loco! jaja. Habrán varias parejas en el fic: SasukexHinata, NarutoxSakura, ZeldaxLink y quiero poner PainxKonan.

Soy larareshiram97.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. La vida en la arena y el eslabón perdido

Lo sé, me tarde mucho. Pero deben entenderme, estudio en un colegio técnico y el horario es casi todo el día y las tareas son muy largas (acabo de terminar una), pero no se preocupen, no se preocupen NO ABANDONARÉ NINGUNO DE MIS TRES FICS.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Nuevo Objetivo

Capítulo 7: La vida en la arena y el eslabón perdido (parte1).

El sol comenzaba a salir en los alrededores de Sunagakure no sato y 4 figuras se acercaban a la aldea.

Entrada de la aldea:

-bienvenidos a Suna-saludó cordialmente el Kazekage

-g-gracias por alojarn-nos en s-su aldea, Gaara-sama-Hinata hizo una reverencia mientras que Sasuke seguía inexpresivo, el era un Uchiha y no respetaba a nadie excepto a Hinata

-(no creí que estuviera despierto a esta hora, ya sé el porqué de esas ojeras)-pensó Suigetsu

-Síganme-Gaara guió a los recién llegados hasta su oficina en la torre del Kazekage

-le diré a Temari que les indique donde van a vivir-un grupo de ninjas de la arena entraron e interrumpieron a Gaara

-¡kazekage-sama! ¡Encontramos a un ninja de una aldea desconocida! ¡Oh! Perdón por la interrupción-

-no importa, ¿en dónde está?-

Sasuke, Hinata, Suigetsu y Karin siguieron a Gaara hasta una habitación donde tenían al ninja desconocido, al entrar les invadió un estado de asombro general. El joven shinobi que estaba durmiendo en una cama era "casi igual" a Sasuke, excepto por 3 cosas: su cabello no era negro; era de un color castaño casi negro, usaba gafas y el protector de su frente tenía un símbolo que ni siquiera el Kazekage conocía.

-¿qué clase de aldea es esa?-dijo Gaara mirando el protector, el símbolo tenía una forma de una pata de reptil

-no lo sabemos señor-dijo uno de los shinobi que lo encontraron

-manténganlo vigilado y avísenme cuando despierte-

-sí señor-

…..

-jamás había visto una aldea con ese símbolo-dijo Karin

Temari los había llevado a una gran casa, que tenía el tamaño y habitaciones necesarias para los cuatro

-y algo todavía más raro-agregó el Hozuki-era idéntico a Sasuke, excepto por el color de pelo-

-eso e-es muy extraño-Hinata también estaba confundida

-hmp(es verdad, se parece a mí)-pensó el Uchiha

Los cuatro siguieron con la misma pregunta todo el día: ¿quién era ese chico?

La noche llegó rápidamente, Hinata subió a la habitación que compartiría con Sasuke.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos la abrasaban por la espalda y unos labios apoderándose de su cuello.

-S-Sasuke-gimió Hinata-Suigetsu y Karin p-podrían-

-genjutsu-Hinata lo miró algo sorprendida-les puse un genjutsu para que no interrumpieran pero no les causará ningún daño, no te preocupes, hime-dijo esto último en un tono seductor que hizo enrojecer a Hinata

….

Un chico dormía tranquilo hasta que el sol golpeó su cara.

-aaahh…maldición, ¿por qué no se puede apagar el sol? ¡Un momento!-puso a mirar a todas direcciones-¿dónde estoy?-el chico tomó sus gafas y se las puso mientras caminaba hasta la puerta

La puerta se abrió y se encontró con el kazekage.

-¿quién eres?-preguntó Gaara

-…..-el chico lo ignoró y siguió caminando

-te hice una pregunta-el pelirrojo no logró captar su atención

-hmp-el chico miró su pie, había sido detenido por la arena del kazekage-¿y por qué?-preguntó

-¿a que te refieres?-

-¿por qué debería contestar su pregunta?-Gaara usó su arena para acercarlo, pero cuando lo tenía enfrente, este se desvaneció en una nube de humo

-¡un kage bunshin!-Gaara dio la alerta a todos los shinobi de la zona

…

Un ninja de pelo castaño corría hacia las puertas de la aldea de Sunagakure

-(el kazekage fue fácil de engañar, sólo tuve que usar un kage bunshin antes de acercarme a la puerta)-

Un grupo de ninjas de la arena venía siguiéndolo

-(ninjas de la arena, hmp, esto será pan comido)

Gaara vio cómo sus mejores shinobi caían al suelo gritando por sólo el hecho de haber tenido contacto visual con ese ninja misterioso.

-(genjutsu)-pensó al ver como caían cada vez más ninjas de Suna al suelo

-yo me encargo hermano-Kankuro llegó al lado de Gaara y mandó a sus marionetas contra el ninja misterioso

-hmp, suiton: mizukiri no jutsu(elemento agua: jutsu de agua cortante)-el ninja misterioso lanzó un torrente de agua desde su mano que destrozó las marionetas de Kankuro de la misma forma en la que una tijera corta el papel

-¡¿qué?!-dijo Kankuro al ver sus marionetas hechas pedazos

-hmp, el poder de mi agua a presión es perfectamente capaz de cortar el diamante-

Gaara trató de atraparlo con su arena pero el misterioso chico era muy rápido para él

-no tengo intenciones de pelear, Gaara-sama, pero si no me deja ir, alguien saldrá herido-

-no te irás hasta que me digas quién eres-

-¿Qué pasa?-Suigetsu se acercó al ver el enfrentamiento de esos 2

-ese sujeto misterioso quiere escapar-explicó Kankuro

-no escapará, suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu(elemento agua: jutsu dragón de agua)-Suigetsu disparó su dragón de agua hacia el ninja

-katon: goryuuka no justu(elemento fuego: jutsu gran dragón de fuego)-el dragón de fuego evaporó al de agua fácilmente

-¡rayos!-

-es obvio que no me dejarán ir, lo siento mucho pero me han obligado, ¡Mangekyo sharingan!-los ojos del chico enrojecieron y cambiaron al mangekyo sharingan-amaterasu-

Las llamas negras iban diecto hacia Gaara y Kankuro pero misteriosamente se regresaron, alguien estaba controlándolas

-¡SASUKE!-Suigetsu divisó con su vista al Uchiha que estaba controlando las llamas del enemigo

El ninja misterioso deshizo el amaterasu y miró a Sasuke

-otro usuario del mangekyo sharingan-

-¿cómo conseguiste el sharingan?-preguntó Sasuke

-lo tengo desde que nací, está en mi sangre-respondió el ninja algo despreocupado

-¡¿eres Uchiha?!-

-hmp, no soy como los demás Uchiha, soy más fuerte, Sasuke-

-¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre?!-

-hay gente que desea el poder de tus ojos, pero yo no los necesito-

-¿quién eres?-

-otra vez esa pregunta…. Soy Josué Uchiha, ninja de Tagukegakure(aldea oculta del lagarto) y mi misión es protegerte-

-¿protegerme? No gracias, sé cuidarme sólo-

-no sabes de que hablas, ellos no sólo se conformarán con tu sharingan. También quieren el byakugan-

Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¡nadie tocaría a SU Hinata!

-¿quién te ha enviado?-Gaara regresó a la escena

-el líder de nuestra aldea, buscamos a un criminal de rang su banda, sus objetivos son el byakugan y el sharingan, su nombre: Shingen Matsuhiro-

…..

Lugar desconocido:

-Shingen-sama, ¡ese chico está en Suna!-dijo un enmáscarado

-lo sabía, ¿quieres enfrentarte a mí, Josué? ¡Ryoku, envía a más espías!-ordenó el encapuchado, Shingen

Continuará…

Mi personaje hace su debut.

Y esta es la primera parte, mi horario de clases es muy duro y no puedo escribir al mismo ritmo que antes ¡Ténganme paciencia por favor! Trataré de escribir lo más que pueda aunque me sea difícil. Los que han dejado reviews: muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste y sigan leyendo.

Soy larareshiram97.

Sayonara.


	8. La vida en la arena,el eslabón perdido 2

Y aquí les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Perdón por la tardanza, mi colegio es muy estricto, de verdad no es una excusa.

ADVERTENCIA: lemon, no digan que no les advertí.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

Nuevo Objetivo

Capítulo 8: La vida en la arena y el eslabón perdido (parte 2)

-¿y quién es ese tal Shingen?-preguntó Gaara

-un ninja renegado de nuestra aldea-respondió Josué

-oigan-Suigetsu llamó la atención de los 3-mejor hablemos de todo esto en la casa, le diré a Karin que les prepare algo-

Un rato después:

Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke y Gaara escuchaban el relato del misterioso joven:

-les contaré lo que pasó. Mi padre desertó de la aldea de Konoha varios años antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha, mientras viajaba por el mundo ninja, logró encontrar la aldea de Tagukegakure-

-¿y dónde está esa aldea?-pregunta Karin

-la ubicación de la aldea es confidencial-respondió el chico de cabello castaño

-no entiendo porqué no hay información de esa aldea, no es posible que nadie la conozca-dijo Gaara

-de hecho el Tsuchikage nos descubrió una vez y tuvimos que borrarle la memoria-todos lo miraron sorprendidos-nuestros shinobi son los mejores en el uso de genjutsu, así ocultamos la aldea y podemos borrar la memoria de quien nos descubra-aclaró Josué-ahora seguiré con la historia, mi padre se quedó en la aldea y ahí conoció a mi madre, mi madre pertenecía a un clan extinto muy poderoso. Los genes del clan de mi madre por alguna razón reaccionan con el sharingan y le aumentan su potencia, por eso puedo usar el mangekyo sharingan sin dañar mis ojos-

-¿una versión m-más p-poderosa del sharingan?-preguntó Hinata

-así es-

-¡un momento!-Suigetsu se levanta de su asiento-¡nos va a borrar la memoria!-

-no, tranquilo no lo haré, pero a cambio quiero que mantengan en secreto la existencia de mi aldea-

-guardaremos el secreto-dijo Gaara-¿pero quién es ese tal Shingen?

-oh cierto-Josué siguió hablando-Shingen era un ninja de nuestra aldea, el líder de Tagukegakure lo iba a elegir como sucesor hasta que nos traicionó y creo su propia banda junto con otros shinobi que desertaron junto con él. Shingen se obsesionó con los kekkei genkai y capturó a un shinobi por cada kekkei genkai conocido para luego robarles sus habilidades para su propio uso-

-¿un ninja que puede quitarle a alguien su kekkei genkai?-pregunto el azabache

-sí, Shingen ya tiene casi todos los kekkei genkai, los que le hacen falta son: el shikotsumyaku(el kekkei genkai de Kimimaro, que sirve para crear huesos), que no lo va a obtener porque ya no queda alguien con esa habilidad y los 3 dojutsus: el byakugan, sharingan y rinnengan. No hay nadie por el momento que posea el rinnengan, por eso va tras el byakugan y el sharingan-

-¿y porqué me busca específicamente a mí? No soy el único con el sharingan-preguntó Sasuke

-por el fuumetsu mangekyo sharingan(mangekyo sharingan eterno)-

-ese tal Shingen debe ser muy poderoso, si tiene tantos kekkei genkai podría usar casi todos los jutsus conocidos-dijo Karin

-yo regresaré a mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente-el kazekage se retiró a su oficina

-voy a entrenar-Josué se disponía a retirarse hasta que Sasuke lo detuvo-¿Hn?-

-yo también voy, quiero saber si eres tan fuerte como dices-dijo con una mirada fría y desafiante

-¡hey yo también voy! No puedo perderme esa batalla-Suigetsu se fue corriendo detrás de ellos

….

Afuera de la aldea:

-bien comencemos ahora-Josué se pone en posición de combate

-bien-Sasuke corrió hacia él, pero Josué despareció-

Sasuke bloqueó una patada que venía desde atrás y comenzaron una batalla de taijutsu, los golpes iban y venían, cada golpe que lanzaban era bloqueado por su oponente

P.V de Sasuke

Rayos, bloquea todos mis golpes como si fueran insignificantes. Por un momento lo hice desorientarse y aproveché el momento.

-¡chidori!-le di justo en el estómago, pero luego su cuerpo se convirtió en ¿agua?- ¿qué?-

El estaba en una roca, con su sharingan activado, sentado como si no hubiéramos empezado el combate

-me gusta usar bunshinjutsus-¿todo este tiempo estuve peleando con un clon?-mizu bunshin no jutsu(jutsu clones de agua)-hizo varios clones y se movió muy rápido, tanto que perdí de vista al original

-esa técnica tuya es interesante-hablaron todos los clones a la vez-la probaré, ¡chidori!-todos se lanzaron a atacarme con mi propia técnica, tengo algo planeado

Activé mi susanoo rápidamente para protegerme y luego los ataqué con mi enton(elemento infierno)

-enton: kagutsuchi-atravesé a todos con mis llamas negras-¡kuso!-todos eran clones, ¡ese maldito!

-no me arriesgaré a un ataque tan directo-me lanzó unos extraños ganchos con cadenas que, ¡estaban deshaciendo mi susanoo!

-¿qué?-era imposible, esos ganchos absorbieron al susanoo por completo

-ahora es tu turno-me lanzó los ganchos de nuevo, traté de esquivarlos pero uno me atrapó el pie

No habían pasado ni 5 segundos y ya sentía que me quedaba sin chakra

Fin P.V de Sasuke

Josué quitó el gancho del pie de Sasuke

-mis ganchos pueden absorber cualquier tipo de chakra, si te lo hubiera dejado en el pie te habrías desmayado en 8 segundos-

-(maldición, me venció con sólo clones y esos estúpidos ganchos)-pensó el pelinegro molesto por su derrota

-¡eres genial!-le dijo Suigetsu al castaño

-hmp, sin esos ganchos ya estarías muerto-dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo

-hmp, te apuesto a que puedo vencerte sin ellos-

-ustedes se parecen bastante, hasta los dos dicen "hmp"-dijo Suigetsu

-¿yo? Parecerme a Sasuke, por favor, yo soy mucho mejor-alardeó Josué, cosa que enfureció a Sasuke-cuando logres derrotarme tendrás mi respeto, la única razón por la que te protejo es porque es mi misión-

-¡NO NECESITO A NADIE QUE ME DEFIENDA!-gritó Sasuke totalmente molesto

-Shingen te mataría fácilmente, agradece que estoy aquí-

Sasuke se fue muy molesto y Josué estalló en risas, cosa que extraño al Hozuki

-¿de qué te ríes?-

-me encanta molestar a los demás-respondió tratando de contenerse

-¿le dijiste todo eso a propósito para que se enojara?-

-sí, ahora se molestará tanto que entrenará sin descanso para vencerme. Y eso es bueno, Shingen es peligroso, debemos mejorar lo más posible nuestras habilidades-

….

Hinata estaba regando las plantas de su nueva casa, a ella le encantaban las flores y se esforzaba para mantenerlas bien bonitas. Sasuke entró azotando la puerta y subió a su cuarto. Luego entraron Josué y Suigetsu. Ella iba a preguntar el ¿por qué? De la actitud del Uchiha, pero Josué le respondió como si le leyera la mente.

-está molesto porque lo vencí, deberías hablar con él-

Sasuke estaba molesto por su derrota, estaba por quemar la mesa de noche de la habitación con su amaterasu, hasta que:

-¿S-Sasuke-kun?-

La voz de Hinata eliminó por completo la ira que sentía en ese momento, su dojutsu se desactivó instantáneamente

-¿estás bien?-Hinata se sentó a su lado y Sasuke notó la preocupación en sus ojos

P.V de Sasuke

Quería incinerar todo, hasta que ella llegó. Su voz desactivó mi dojutsu y toda esa ira que sentía. Puedo ver en sus ojos que se preocupa tanto por mí, esa hermosa mirada perlada, jamás me cansaré de admirar su belleza. Mi vista se concentra en sus labios, no resistí y la besé de inmediato, reclamé sus labios como míos. Ella es lo único que puede calmarme, lo único que me hace querer continuar con mi vida, sólo ella me puede sacar de la oscuridad.

La besé más intensamente, la acosté en la cama y empecé a acariciarla mientras la besaba, nos tuvimos que separar por falta de oxígeno.

-Sasuke-kun, ahora no alguien podría escucharnos-ignoré su comentario y la callé con un beso, ¡qué me importa los demás! La necesito.

-no me importa lo que piensen ellos, te necesito-

-..ahh…-ella empezó a gemir cuando empecé a tocar uno de sus pechos, ¡rayos, escucharla sólo me excita más!

No me podría contener por mucho tiempo, le quité la blusa y el sostén para probar esos con mi boca sus senos.

-¡Sasuke!-me tomó la cabeza con sus manos para acercarme más a ella

Le quité toda su ropa y comencé a besar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a esa zona

-¡AAH! ¡SASUKE!-escuchar cuando ella grita mi nombre me hace sentir poderoso, seguí saboreándola unos minutos más

Estaba a punto de introducirme en ella pero algo me sorprendió. Hinata me quitó de mi lugar y se sentó sobre mí, noté que estaba muy nerviosa y toda sonrojada, pero eso sólo la hacía más hermosa.

-y-yo, también quiero t-tocarte-ella se estaba muriendo de los nervios, pero podía ver que ella también me deseaba. Ella no quería que yo hiciera todo, también quería participar.

-…grrr..-estuve a punto de gritar cuando sentí su lengua en la punta de mi miembro

-H-Hinata… no r-resistiré mucho tiempo m-más-ella se detuvo y se sentó nuevamente sobre mí introduciendo a mi miembro en su intimidad

-¡H-Hinata!-

-ah… Sasuk-ke…-ella se movía lentamente, sentía como si fuera a explotar.

Luego sentí como me derramaba dentro de ella y nos separamos agitados.

-….Hina-ta…-

Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo la rodeé con mi brazo izquierdo

-t-te amo Sasuke-kun-me fascinaba escuchar lo mucho que me amaba, nunca me sentí tan completo en mi vida

-te amo Hinata-

Fin P.V de Sasuke

….

Hinata abrió suavemente sus ojos, de inmediato se avergonzó al ver que estaba desnuda pero se tranquilizó al ver quien era su "almohada"

-Sasuke-kun-

-buenos días hime-

La vida en Suna era muy buena para ambos, las semanas pasaron, fueron asignados a varias misiones que siempre cumplían con éxito. Sasuke entrenó sin descanso para ser más fuerte y superar a Josué. Pero lo que nadie esperaba era que esos dos al final se terminaron llevando bien.

-¡chidori nagashi!(corriente de los mil pájaros)-Josué creó un campo de chakra de raiton a su alrededor-¿cómo salió?-

-nada mal, aprendes rápido-le dijo Sasuke-hmp, ahora recuerdo, me prometiste enseñarme como usar el suiton(elemento agua)-

-está bien, un trato es un trato, si tu me enseñas yo te enseño. Bien empecemos por..-Hinata llegó junto a ellos-¡hola Hinata-chan!-

-hola Josué-san, ¿puedo hablar con Sasuke-kun un momento?-

-ve con ella Sasuke, después entrenamos-

Sasuke siguió a Hinata hasta un lugar alejado, ella se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharlos.

-Hinata, ¿qué querías decirme?-

-etto…y-yo-Sasuke notó que estaba muy nerviosa, ella iba perdiendo con el tiempo la timidez hacia él, y el hecho de que ella estuviera nerviosa era porque tenía algo importante que decir

-y-yo e-estoy e-embarazada-

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

CONTINUARÁ…..

La parte más emocionante de la historia va a comenzar, para aclarar dudas: mi personaje usa 3 elementos, fuego, agua y viento y combinándolos puede usar el hielo y vapor, se me ocurrió lo de los ganchos drenadores de chakra, ¡son unas armas muy pro! En el próximo capítulo habrá mucha acción, batallas y la reacción de Sasuke ante la gran noticia.

Soy larareshiram97.

Sayonara.


	9. ¿Un nuevo kekkei genkai?

Después de un millón de años de exámenes, al fin tengo tiempo para escribir de nuevo. No quería hacerlos esperar tanto.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nuevo Objetivo

Capítulo 9: ¿Un nuevo Kekkei genkai?

-…..-Sasuke estaba mudo, no es que él hablara hasta por los codos pero la impresión que sintió lo dejó sin palabras

-¿S-Sasuke-kun?-

El no dijo nada más y la rodeó con sus brazos

-¿S-Sasuke?-

-tendremos nuestro propio clan-

-… ¿nani?-ella no lograba entenderlo

-hmp, digo que nos casaremos y formaremos el nuevo clan Uchiha ¿Entiendes?... ¿Hinata?-él se preocupó al ver las lágrimas de ella, ¿Había dicho algo malo? Pero si hubiera dicho algo mal ella no estaría besándolo en ese momento

P.V de Hinata

¡Estoy tan feliz! Soñé ya varias veces con que Sasuke me pidiera matrimonio y se hizo realidad, nos casaremos, tendremos a nuestro bebé y formaremos un clan. Nada podría arruinarlo.

-¿se lo has dicho a alguien más?-me preguntó Sasuke

-sólo a Karin-san-

-bien, ¿y cuánto tiempo llevas?-

-2 semanas-

Luego el se acercó se despidió de mi con beso, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. ¿Pero qué tenía que hacer? Hoy no teníamos misiones.

Fin P.V de Hinata

Al día siguiente en Konoha:

Torre de la Hokage:

-llevamos haciendo esto todo el día ¡es aburrido-ttebayo!-Naruto estaba aburrido de leer papeles todo el día

-¡si quieres ser Hokage! ¡Sopórtalo!-le respondió Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama-

-pasa, Shizune-

-tengo una carta para Naruto-Shizune dio la carta al Uzumaki-es de Sasuke Uchiha-

-¿Sasuke-teme? ¿Mmm.. Veamos que dice?-Naruto comenzó a leer

"Dobe:

Hinata y yo queremos que vengas dentro de 3 días a nuestra casa en Suna, haremos una pequeña celebración. Invita a Neji (no me agrada pero Hinata me convenció de invitarlo porque es su primo) y a los demás de Konoha. Espero que te hayas estado entrenando, recuerda que tenemos una pelea pendiente.

Atte: Uchiha Sasuke

PD: Compórtate en la fiesta o te mato, usuratonkachi."

-¡EL TEME HARÁ UNA FIESTA-TTEBAYO! ¡Más le vale que haiga ramen!-

-¡Y sake!-dijo emocionada la Hokage

-Tsunade-sama no creo que del sake sea buena idea-

-¡HABRÁ SAKE Y PUNTO!-

-contrólate vieja… ¡oh rayos!-Naruto cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe

-¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!-

De regreso en Suna, 3 días después:

-¿qué celebramos?-preguntó Josué

-ni idea, Sasuke no quiere decirme-dijo Suigetsu-Karin lo sabe pero tampoco habla y no logro convencerla-

-¿y si uso mi genjutsu?-

-¡no! ¡Si te atreves a poner a mi novia en una de tus horribles ilusiones!-

-¿qué harás? ¿Darme una paliza? Hmp, como si pudieras-Josué se marchó

-¡Uchihas! ¡Son todos iguales!-dijo el molesto Hozuki

(Nota: sólo soy así cuando quiero, molestar a Suigetsu es divertido jajaja)

Unas horas más tarde llegaron los invitados:

-¡TEME!-Sasuke esquivó al hiperactivo rubio, el cual se golpeó contra el suelo

-nunca cambias, dobe-

-hey ese es…-dijo Naruto señalando al Hozuki

-Suigetsu y Karin viven con nosotros-explicó el Uchiha

-¡Sasuke-kun, tanto tiempo sin verte!-Sakura entró acompañada de Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y la godaime Hokage: Tsunade

-¿Sasuke-kun?-Hinata apareció en la sala y se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos de Konoha, habían llegado un poco antes

-¡Hinata!-Kiba se acercó junto con Shino a la Hyuuga y la abrasó, provocando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño

-(Inuzuka)-

-Sasuke, ¿cómo has estado?-el ninja copia se acercó a su ex alumno

-hmp, la vida en Suna es buena, Kakashi-sensei-

El peli-plateado se asombró al escuchar al Uchiha

-es la primera vez que me llamas "sensei"-

Luego de saludar a su manera a los invitados, Sasuke ayudó a Hinata a traer la comida, incluyendo una gran cantidad de ramen para el jinchuuriki del kyuubi.

-konichiwa-el Kazekage acompañado de sus 2 hermanos entraron por la puerta

-¡Gaara!-Naruto fue a saludar a su amigo

Al otro lado de la sala, Karin le preguntó a Sasuke:

-¿cuándo darán la noticia?-

-ya falta poco, ahora que llegó el Kazekage ya estamos todos-

-¿POR QUÉ NO QUIEREN DECIRME?-gritó Suigetsu desesperado

-¡CÁLLATE BAKA!-Karin lo calló de un golpe en la cabeza

-tranquilo Suigetsu, como dijo Sasuke: ya falta poco-Josué trató de calmar al Hozuki-resiste aunque sea unos minutos, no puedes ser tan impaciente como Naruto-

-¿yo qué?-preguntó el curioso Uzumaki

-olvídalo-

-Sasuke-kun, y-ya debe-beríamos decirles-Hinata trataba de llamar la atención de los invitados, pero estos hablaban tan fuerte que no la escuchaban

-yo me encargo, hime-

El sonido de una bandada de pájaros hizo callar a todos los presentes

-ese es otro uso del chidori-dijo Josué al ver el silencio de los invitados

-¿era para eso, teme? Pensé que era porque ya querías pelear conmigo-

-silencio, Hinata y yo tenemos algo que decirles-

-adelante-dijo Kakashi esperando la noticia

-S-Sas-Sasuke-kun y y-yo v-vamos a se-ser p..-Hinata estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza

-Hinata está embarazada-dijo rápidamente el Uchiha

Luego de un minuto de silencio se escuchó un masivo: ¿QUÉ?

Kiba tenía la mandíbula tocando el piso, Neji estaba paralizado, Tsunade (quién ya estaba ebria por beber tanto sake) se calló de su silla, y Naruto tenía los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de playa.

-¿e-es en serio?-preguntó Sakura

-¿e-era e-es-eso?-Suigetsu aún no salía de su impresión

Al ver el color de la cara de Hinata, todos captaron que definitivamente no era una broma

-teme… ¡Pervertido!-Naruto lo señalo con su dedo y Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina

-¡Felicidades a los dos!-Kakashi se acercó para felicitarlos

-…. Felicidades Hinata-sama (¡Uchiha!)-Neji intentó sonreír

-¡Hinata!-Ino abrazó a la ojiperla- ¿y cuando es la boda?-

-e-en un mes-

-¡woooo la llama del amor de la juventud arde con fuerza!-Lee tenía unas pequeñas cascadas en sus ojos-¿cierto Gai-sensei?-

-¡por supuesto, Lee!-Gai leventó su pulgar y le sonrió a la joven pareja

-(raro)-pensó Sasuke

-¿también hay una llama del amor de la juventud?-preguntó Sai

-es otra metáfora-explicó Kakashi

-¿oigan, y Tsunade-sama?-preguntó Sakura

Tsunade estaba dormida en el mismo lugar donde se había caído

-exceso de sake-dijo Temari

Pero de la nada una neblina cubrió toda la sala

-¿qué está pasando?-

Una vez que la neblina se dispersó:

-¡Hinata!-Sasuke notó la ausencia de la Hyuuga

-¡la han secuestrado!-Josué salió rápidamente por una ventana, seguido de Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu, Neji ,Kiba y Akamaru

-debemos ayudar también-dijo Gaara-¡vamos!-

…..

-¡SUÉLTAME!-Hinata trataba de liberarse del agarre de un misterioso enmascarado

-¡Quédate quieta!-el hombre misterioso vio a los jóvenes ninjas acercándose-¡ustedes! ¡Deténganlos!-le ordenó a un grupo de ninjas

Los ninjas renegados fueron a detener a Sasuke y a los demás

-¡kori kunai no jutsu ¡(jutsu kunai de hielo)-Josué disparó varios kunais de hielo hacia uno de los ninja

-¡hakke kuhekisho! (ocho trigramas: palma de la pared del vacío)-Neji acabó con un ninja de un solo golpe

-¡vamos Akamaru! ¡Gatsuuga! (doble colmillo de perforación)-

-suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu (elemento agua: jutsu misil dragón de agua)-Kiba y Suigetsu comenzaron a atacar

Sasuke peleaba contra 2 shinobi usando su chokuto, mientras que Naruto peleaba con otros 2 con ayuda de sus clones

Todos los ninjas renegados fueron derrotados.

-vaya, derrotaron a todos mis hombres-el secuestrador de Hinata, un hombre con máscara de tigre apareció frente a ellos

-¿Quién eres?-Sasuke activó su sharingan

-Tú deberías saberlo, Josué-dijo mirando al castaño

-entonces si eras tú, Ryoku-Josué activó su propio sharingan

-¿ustedes se conocen?-preguntó Kiba

-no puedo creer que también nos traicionaste Ryoku, pero aunque seas mi primo acabaré contigo, ¡no perdonaré que hayas ayudado a Shingen!-

-jajaja, Shingen-sama estará encantado al saber de tu muerte Josué. ¡Katon: gokakyu no jutsu! (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)-

Josué esquivó la bola de fuego de un saltó y luego formó varios sellos

-¡Katon: kanningu daichi! (elemento fuego: círculo ígneo)-unas llamas enormes comenzaron a salir del suelo, pero Ryoku las esquivaba muy fácil

-te felicito, has aprendido jutsus de nivel jounin. ¿Qué tal esto? ¡Katon: karyuudan no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu misil dragón de fuego)- Ryoku disparó de su boca un enorme dragón de fuego

-¡agh!-Josué logró esquivarlo pero aún así el calor le hizo una quemadura en su pie izquierdo

-jaja agh..-un brazo del susanoo de Sasuke atrapó al enmáscarado

-¡amaterasu!-

Cuando las llamas negras tocaron a Ryoku, este explotó en una nube de humo y una nota apareció en el suelo

La nota decía:

"Si están leyendo esto, es porque ya estoy llegando a la guarida de Shingen con esa chica Hyuuga. No intenten seguirme porque si lo hacen acabarán irremediablemente muertos."

-¡MALDICIÓN!-Sasuke estaba furioso, le habían arrebatado a su hime y a su hijo aún no nacido-¡la traeré de vuelta!-Sasuke salió corriendo hacia el bosque

-¡Sasuke! ¡agh! ¡Mi pie!-Josué no podía levantarse

-Kiba, lleva a Josué con Sakura-chan para que lo curen. ¡Neji, tenemos que seguir a Sasuke-ttebayo!-Naruto y Neji corrieron en la dirección en la que fue Sasuke

P.V de Sasuke:

-(te encontraré Hinata, no permitiré que esos sujetos te quiten el byakugan)-

-¡Sasuke!-Naruto me alcanzó

-¡dobe! ¡No me detengas! ¡Mataré a ese sujeto con mis propias manos!-

-no te detendremos, iremos contigo-ese Hyuuga vino con Naruto, no lo había visto

-bien-después de eso sólo tuve una cosa en mente: Hinata. Te recuperaré, no importa quién trate de separarnos, te recuperaré a ti y a nuestro hijo.

Fin P.V de Sasuke

…..

-¡no vas a t-tener el byakugan!-Hinata observaba furiosa al hombre que tenía en frente, usaba una máscara de lobo que ocultaba su rostro

-jajaja ¿el byakugan? No, voy a tener un nuevo dojutsu-Shingen señaló el vientre de Hinata-los poderes del byakugan y el sharingan, en un nuevo kekkei genkai, jajajaja-

Continuará


	10. Sharingan VS Sharingan

Aquí va el cap. 10. Se me olvidó poner los agradecimientos hacia ustedes en el capítulo anterior (pensé que ya los había escrito y subí el capítulo así) pero los pondré al final de este.

Nota: este capítulo está totalmente narrado por mi personaje.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Nuevo Objetivo

Capítulo 10: Sharingan VS Sharingan. La esperanza contra la maldición del odio.

P.V de Josué:

-no te muevas-Sakura empezó a curar las quemaduras de mi pie, el horrible dolor fue desapareciendo. Creo que si Ryoku hubiera usado más chakra en ese jutsu me habría quedado sin un pie.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-me preguntó el Kazekage

-se fueron en esa dirección-señalé en dirección al bosque

-¡listo! ¡Las quemaduras desaparecieron!-Sakura tenía un ninjutsu médico impresionante, me levanté y ella me gritó-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

-me voy, tengo que ayudarles-no hice caso a los regaños de Sakura y seguí mi camino, Gaara y Kakashi venían detrás de mí

-vamos a detener a esos sujetos, no se quién sean pero lo que acaban de hacer es algo que no les perdonaré-dijo Kakashi

Mi mente se llenaba de recuerdos:

Flash back:

Yo tenía 10 años y ya me había convertido en genin

-¡katon: ryuuka no jutsu! (elemento fuego: jutsu dragón de fuego)-disparé una pequeña corriente de fuego a través de un pequeño hilo que estaba amarrado a un muñeco de entrenamiento

-bien, estás preparado para aprender jutsus de fuego de un nivel mayor-Ryoku me felicitó por mi dominio del katon

-¿de verdad Ryoku-nii san?-me emocioné mucho al saber de mi gran potencial como shinobi, Ryoku me enseñaba todo sobre los jutsus del clan Uchiha, el era como un sensei, no era sólo mi primo, yo lo veía como a un hermano mayor

Fin del Flash back.

Cuando recibí la noticia de que Ryoku había desertado para unirse a Shingen me sentí devastado. Otro Uchiha que cayó en la maldición del odio, y desde ese día prometí proteger a todos los Uchiha para que no terminaran como él. Yo quiero cambiar la imagen de nuestro clan y que todos dejaran de vernos como asesinos. Ryoku una vez fue mi hermano pero, lo que ha hecho ha sido imperdonable, asesinar a tantos shinobis y civiles sólo por la obsesión del poder.

-Ryoku…. Veo que ya no te puedo hacer cambiar, es una pena tener que matar a quién me ha enseñado todo sobre la vida-

Y ahí estaba él frente a mí, listo para luchar.

-váyanse y ayuden a Sasuke-les ordené a mis 2 acompañantes-esta es mi pelea-

-¿seguro?-preguntó Gaara

-sí, sólo váyanse-ellos no insistieron más y se fueron

-perfecto… no involucras a nadie más en tus asuntos-comenzó a decir Ryoku-te has recuperado rápido por lo que veo, espero que hayas aprendido como defenderte de mi ninjutsu. ¡Por que ya no habrá más oportunidades!-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos intercambiando golpes a máxima velocidad

-¿por qué no te unes a nosotros? ¡Podrás tener todo lo que siempre has querido!-no caería en sus palabras

Le di un puñetazo justo en el rostro sobre su máscara y lo mandé hacia atrás varios metros. Su máscara se había roto. Su rostro estaba igual al día antes de que se fuera de la aldea.

-¡prefiero no tener nada a dejarme consumir por la maldad!-

-siempre con esa voluntad inquebrantable, otouto-

-¡ya no tienes derecho de llamarme así! ¡Sharingan!-activé mi línea sucesoria, estaba muy molesto

-¡Katon: goka mekkyaku! (Elemento fuego: gran aniquilación de fuego)-me disparó una ráfaga de fuego enorme, tan grande que no podía verla en su totalidad

-¡chakura no tate! (escudo de chakra)-apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar y crear un escudo para protegerme de las llamas-suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu (Elemento agua: jutsu misil dragón de agua)- el esquivó mi ataque fácilmente, use el mismo jutsu otra vez pero para apagar el incendio forestal que se había iniciado

Luego de apagar las llamas concentré chakra de raiton en mi mano y me lancé hacia él

-¡chidori!-su cuerpo explotó en una nube de humo-¡rayos un kage bunshin!-

Luego solo sentí un gran dolor antes de salir volando muy lejos y aterrizar duramente en el suelo.

-aagh…-

-jajaja ¿Quién te enseñó todos los bunshinjutsu que sabes? ¡Eh!-es cierto, aprendí de él a usar clones

Me levanté rápido y forme varios clones, empecé a atacarlo con taijutsu. No lograba darle ni un solo golpe

-¿es todo lo que tienes?-se burlaba mientras esquivaba los golpes

-no todo-hice estallar mis clones en una explosión de hielo que congeló gran parte de su cuerpo

Este es el momento. Está paralizado.

-¡hyoton: haryu moko! (Elemento hielo: tigre feroz)-creé un tigre gigante de hielo para dar el golpe más poderoso posible, pero

-amaterasu-Ryoku lo evaporó enseguida con amaterasu

-maldición-

-¡kaze no yaiba! (espada de viento)-apenas pude esquivar esa espada invisible

-¡chidori nagashi! (corriente de mil pájaros)-logré paralizarlo con la técnica que Sasuke me enseñó

Tengo que atacar rápido

-¡fuuton: fuuryuudan no jutsu! (Elemento viento: jutsu misil dragón de viento)-

Ryoku salió volando contra una roca que quedó totalmente destruida, pero aún así pudo levantarse

-hora de ponerse serios-un manto rojo se formaba alrededor de él, susanoo

-también puedo hacer eso-activé también mi susanoo, que se diferenciaba por su color verde

-me impresionas otouto-el susanoo de Ryoku comenzaba a atacar con su espada y el mío detenía sus golpes

-¡yasaka no magatama!-nuestros ataques destruían cada centímetro del campo de batalla

-¡amaterasu!-contrarresté cada uno de sus ataques, si quería ganar debía quitarle el susanoo

Saqué un gancho drenador de chakra y se lo lancé, desactivé mi susanoo para que el gancho sólo afectara al susanoo de Ryoku. Cuando pensé que tenía la batalla en mis manos, el me lanzó el gancho de vuelta.

-¡kuso!-cuando pude quitarme el gancho ya casi no tenía chakra

-jaja-comenzó a reírse-tu mejor arma es la que te hará morir-me dio un golpe en el estómago que me sacó todo el aire y me mandó volando varios metros

-agh… rayos… (No puedo usar ningún jutsu… Sasuke tendrás que arreglártelas tú sólo)-

Lo vi acercarse con una espada, toda mi vida pasó por mi mente.

Él alzó su espada y cerré los ojos.

-no puedo-

Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

-¡¿qué estás esperando?!-le pregunté, ya debería estar muerto

-no puedo hacerlo, no puedo… otouto-

Eso de verdad me sorprendió, ¿no era capaz de matarme?

-has matado a tantos antes… ¿y no puedes conmigo?-

-me equivoqué…-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Shingen me lavó el cerebro…. Yo sólo quería lo mejor para nuestro clan, para nuestra familia, para ti. La propuesta de Shingen, no sé por qué no pude negarla. El empezó a meterme ideas en la cabeza, me cambió totalmente, dijo que el odio era lo que hacía poderosos a los Uchiha…-no podía creerlo, jamás había visto a mi primo llorar-… me convertí en un monstruo, yo sólo quería protegerte Josué, lo juro, pero me dejé consumir por la maldad. Acabé con tantas personas sin tener piedad. Si alguno de nosotros debe morir hoy… ¡Ese debo ser yo!-

-nii san-no tenía idea de que todo esto había tenido una buena intención

-Shingen me prometió que te protegería y que los Uchihas tendríamos un alto grado de poder en su nuevo orden mundial… y mira lo que he hecho ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por la codicia? ¿POR QUÉ CAÍ EN LA MALDICIÓN DEL ODIO?-

-Ryoku-nii san… ninguno de los dos tiene que morir hoy. Podemos volver a ser un equipo como antes. Yo te perdono-

-¡no! ¡No me perdones! ¡Sólo mátame ahora!-

-¡No lo haré!-

-¡entonces lo haré yo!-todo pasó en cámara lenta, Shingen atravesando a mi casi hermano con una espada, escuché su grito y sentí la sangre caer sobre mí

-¡NII-SAN!-

-Josué…-estaba casi sin aliento-n-no cometas... mi error, s-si te ofrecen… aghh, algo que no debes aceptar… di que no… aprende a decir… no-esas fueron sus últimas palabras

-…..-

-agradece que cumplí sus deseos-ese bastardo de Shingen se reía frente a mí y yo no tenía fuerzas para levantarme-te dejaré con vida por ahora, sólo porque me gusta hacer sufrir a mis victimas primero-y luego se marchó

-¡bastardo!-

Continuará…

Y aquí termina el capítulo.

NOTICIA: ¡El próximo capítulo es el final! Es algo que me alegra pero a la vez no tanto porque la historia se acaba.

Gracias a los reviews de (los del cap. 8 que no los puse en el anterior por error): magic ann love, mangetsu hyuga y Hinata-Yoruichi (senpai!).

Soy larareshiram97.

¡Nos vemos en el último capítulo!


	11. El camino correcto

¡Capítulo final!

Muchos exámenes, poco tiempo, pero lo prometido es deuda:

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nuevo Objetivo

Capítulo Final: El camino correcto.

-(esto…) nos estamos acercando, puedo sentir un gran mal cerca de nosotros-gracias a la percepción de Naruto se dieron cuenta de la cercanía del enemigo

-sal de donde sea que estés-Sasuke activó su sharingan

-¡byakugan! Puedo verlo está enfrente de esa pared de roca-Neji encontró con su dojutsu a un hombre transparente que se mimetizaba con las rocas

-vaya vaya… has burlado mi camuflaje óptico, sólo los Hyuuga pueden burlarlo gracias a su capacidad de ver el sistema de chakra-el hombre reveló su aspecto

Estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa negra y su rostro no se podía ver, ya que estaba también cubierto por una máscara blanca. Algo extraño de su máscara era el hecho de que no tenía ningún orificio. No tenía agujeros para los ojos.

-esa máscara, ¿cómo puede ver a través de ella? (¿será que tiene algún dojutsu?)-pensó Sasuke

-te equivocas, no poseo ninguna técnica ocular-Sasuke estaba impactado. ¡¿Ese sujeto le había leído el pensamiento?!-simplemente no necesito mis ojos para luchar y antes de que lo preguntes: no leí tu mente. Tus pensamientos son fáciles de predecir-

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿quién eres?-Naruto concentro su energía natural y activó su modo sennin

-para mí es una falta de respeto no decirle tu nombre a tu adversario, así que lo haré. Soy Matsuhiro Shingen, mi aldea natal es Tagukegakure. Y ¿qué tenemos aquí? Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Hyuuga Neji, el genio de su clan. Y al único portador vivo del fuumetsu mangekyou sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke. No pude pedir mejores oponentes para esta batalla-

-…. ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!-Sasuke estaba conteniendo su furia, quería borrar a ese hombre de la faz de la tierra. Pero antes tenía que saber sobre su prometida.

-ella está bien, cuando ustedes mueran podré completar mi objetivo: cuando su hijo haya nacido lo mantendré bajo mi control hasta que tenga la edad para poder transplantarme sus ojos. Un dojutsu nuevo, el poder para dominar el mundo entero-

-¡no tendrás a mi hijo!-Sasuke se acercó como un rayo para golpearlo, pero Shingen detuvo su puño sin ningún problema

-necesitarás mas que eso-Sasuke y el enmascarado comenzaron a luchar usando taijutsu, Sasuke tenía una clara desventaja y Neji fue a ayudarlo.

-¿Dónde está Hinata-sama?-Neji trataba inútilmente de golpear a Shingen con el juuken

-Naruto ¡La kata de los sapos!-Kurama le recordó a Naruto el estilo de combate que aprendió en el monte Myobokuzan

-(¡Claro!)-Naruto lanzó una onda de chakra que golpeó al enmascarado por un costado-¡Sasuke!-

El Uchiha aprovechó el momento y elevó a Shingen por los aires con una poderosa patada en el mentón. Neji ya estaba listo para rematar al enemigo.

-¡Hakke kuhekisho! (8 trigramas: palma de la pared el vacío)-el ataque dio directo en el blanco-

El cuerpo de Shingen desapareció.

-buena táctica pero era un simple clon-el verdadero Shingen apareció frente a ellos-¡kuchiyose no jutsu!-el enmascarado invocó a una enorme dragón de 3 cabezas que al caer al suelo provocó una gran terremoto. El dragón tenía unos 50 metros de longitud y 20 de altura.

-¡yo me encargo de esa cosa, ustedes vayan por él-ttebayo!-Naruto creó 100 clones de sombra y todos juntos saltaron contra enorme monstruo

-¡senpo: cho oodama rasen tarengan! (arte sabio: gran ráfaga de esferas giratorias)-el dragón cayó al suelo luego de una gran explosión

…..

Hinata estaba en su celda, pensando. Sasuke debería estar en ese momento buscándola. Pero de repente un ruido la alertó:

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-¡Hinata-chan! Te equivocas soy un kage bunshin, el verdadero yo está allá afuera luchando. ¡Te sacaré de aquí-ttebayo!-

Naruto rompió las rejas y las cadenas de Hinata, cosa que alertó a los guardias.

-¡se está escapando!-gritó uno de ellos

-¡corre!-

Hinata y el clon de Naruto lograron salir del escondite de Shingen

-¡ahí vienen!-Hinata señaló a la puerta por donde habían salido, los guardias se estaban acercando

-lo tengo todo planeado-el bunshin lanzó un kunai con un papel bomba. La explosión hizo que la salida quedara bloqueada por escombros-¡vámonos!-

De vuelta con la batalla:

Sasuke, Neji y Naruto estaban en una batalla realmente difícil, el enmascarado tenía invocaciones de dragones muy poderosas.

-si superan esta última invocación, les daré una gran sorpresa-Shingen comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos

Al escuchar el nombre del jutsu quedaron sorprendidos:

-¡kuchiyose: edo tensei! (invocación: resurrección del mundo impuro)-

Al lado de Shingen apareció un ataúd, luego otro y otro y muchos otros. Exactamente 100 y salieron shinobi de ellos.

-esto es malo-Neji se preparaba para pelear, no se rendiría ante nada

-¿el edo tensei? Creo que ya deberíamos empezar a usar nuestro verdadero poder-Naruto comenzó a concentrar chakra fuuton en su mano

-acabaremos con todos ellos en menos de un segundo-Sasuke activó su susanoo

-luces muy confiado, Uchiha. Demuestra de lo que eres capaz-todos los ninjas revividos comenzaron a correr hacia ellos

-todos juntos ¡ahora!-

-¡hakke kuhekisho!-

-¡fuuton: rasen shuriken! (elemento viento: shuriken espiral)-

-¡enton: yasaka no magatama! (elemento infierno: yasaka magatama)

Una gran explosión cubrió a todos los revividos.

-ja, acabamos con todos ellos-ttebayo-

-aún tenemos que sellarlos para evitar que se regeneren-agregó el azabache

-puedo ayudar en eso-una gran cantidad de arena comenzó a cubrir los destrozados cuerpos de los enemigos

-¡Gaara!-

-Kakashi y los demás están en camino. ¿Y Hinata?-

-ese sujeto la tiene en su escondite. La única forma de rescatarla es acabar con ese tipo-

-acabaron con mi ejército… o esperen, creo que les hicieron falta 2-

-¿?-al lado de Shingen habían 2 shinobi que habían escapado de la explosión.

-esos dos son…-Sasuke estaba sorprendido

-Deidara y Kisame-completó Neji

-encárgate de esos 3, el Uchiha y yo tenemos algo pendiente, hum-

-de acuerdo-dijo Kisame con su espada en mano

-hmp, ¡que fastidio! ¡Otra vez ese sujeto!-

-sobreviviste en nuestra batalla, pero ahora será diferente, hum. ¡Tu fin a llegado!-Deidara comenzó a enviar una gran cantidad de arañas y pájaros de arcilla contra Sasuke

-¡kuso!-Sasuke esquivaba con gran agilidad los animales de arcilla explosiva-¡chidori senbon!-

Las agujas de raiton impactaron sobre los animales explosivos

-¡maldición! El raiton arruina mis explosivos. ¡Veamos que hace tu raiton contra esto!-el Akatsuki creó un pájaro de arcilla y se elevó por el cielo-muere, ¡SHI SURI! (C3)-

Sasuke vio como Deidara soltaba una pequeña figura de arcilla

-ja patético-la figura comenzó a expandirse-…-una figura de arcilla gigante caí directo hacia él-(¿el susanoo podrá resistir? ¿O ya estoy muerto?)

-(MUERE Y CONVIERTETE EN ARTE JAJA)-

El Uchiha solo cerró los ojos y mencionó su posible "última palabra".

-Hinata-

Pero:

-¡kamui! (poder de los dioses)-la estatua de arcilla comenzó a desparecer y Sasuke abrió los ojos

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-Kakashi le había salvado la vida con el mangekyou sharingan

-¡Temari!-

La kunoichi de la arena captó la orden:

-¡fuuton: kakeami! (elemento viento: red)-Temari provocó una ráfaga de viento con su abanico para desestabilizar al pájaro de Deidara obligándolo a bajar al suelo, donde Tenten lo esperaba

-¡sooshooryuu! (dragones gemelos ascendentes)-Deidara no pudo esquivar la gran cantidad de armas. Cosa que Kankuro aprovechó.

-¡kurohigi kiki ipatsu! (jutsu secreto oscuro: doncella de hierro)-

-¡chikusho! ¡Maldita marioneta hum!-Deidara estaba atrapado por la marioneta de Kankuro

Luego de que Deidara fuera sellado:

-ese fue un gran trabajo en equipo-dijo el ninja copia

-pensé que sería más difícil derrotarlo-dijo Tenten

Luego Sasuke habló:

-gracias-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Kakashi por debajo de la máscara. ¿Desde cuando Uchiha Sasuke daba las gracias?

-es el fin del mundo-dijo Kankuro asustado

-(Hinata lo ha cambiado)-pensó el Hatake-(su vida ya no es la oscuridad) espero que Gai no tenga problemas-

Con Naruto y Neji:

-¡suiton: suikodan no jutsu! (elemento agua: misil de tiburón)-

-¡hakkesho kaiten! (giro celestial de los 8 trigramas)-Neji bloqueó la técnica de Kisame

-(este sujeto es duro)-pensó Naruto-(tendré que usar el chakra de Kurama)-

Pero "algo verde" salió de la nada y Kisame recibió una patada en el rostro:

-¡dainamiku entorii! (entrada dinámica)-

-¿Gai-sensei?-dijo Neji sorprendido

-¿Cejotas-sensei?-Naruto estaba igual que su compañero

-¡siente el poder de la juventud!-Rock Lee pateó al hombre tiburón, elevándolo por los aires y luego saltó hacia el quitándose las vendas-¡omote renge! (loto primario)-

Kisame logró levantarse.

-¡ustedes de nuevo! ¡suiton: goshokizame! (elemento agua: cinco tiburones hambrientos)-5 tiburones de agua se lanzaron contra ellos

-¡ahora Shikamaru!-dijo Gai esquivando los ataques de Kisame

-¡kagemane no jutsu! (jutsu de posesión de sombra)-las sombras de Shikamaru le impidieron moverse

-¡ninpou: shintenshin no jutsu! (técnica ninja: jutsu transferencia de mentes)-Ino entró en la mente de Kisame y regresó a su cuerpo justo antes de que Chouji impactara su técnica

-¡nikudan sensha! (bola de tanque humano)-

Kisame cayó al suelo cerca de Sai, quien ya estaba preparado para usar su fuinjutsu

-fuinjutsu: koshi tandan (jutsu de sellado: lanzamiento de depredadores acechantes)-

Un tigre salió del pergamino que estaba junto a Sai y atrapó a Kisame.

-la formación Ino-Shika-Cho salió genial-dijo Chouji

-oigan-todos voltearon a ver a Naruto-¿dónde está Gaara?-

Todos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada y lograron verlo luchando contra Shingen.

-…. Eres fuerte-Gaara se estaba quedando sin fuerzas

-¡GAARA!-Naruto y los demás corrieron a ayudarlo, Sasuke y todos los que estaban luchando contra Deidara también llegaron

…

Hinata corría junto al clon de Naruto

-(Sasuke-kun)-Hinata tropezó con una piedra y cayo rodando por el suelo-¡ahhh!-

-¡Hinata-chan!-el bunshin de Naruto fue a ayudarla. Había una extraña cueva protegida por una especie de genjutsu donde Hinata había caído

-(me preocupo tanto por Sasuke-kun que ni siquiera veo el camino) ¿qué es eso?-

Había una pequeña mesa dentro de la cueva y sobre esta un kunai color azul, muy brillante. También estaba un libro abierto con la descripción del kunai.

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, ¿qué dice ese libro?-la Hyuuga se acercó hacia el libro y comenzó a leer:

"El Kunai del Dragón. La leyenda cuenta que el Tagukekage (sombra del lagarto), encontró este Kunai y lo guardó en la aldea de Tagukegakure como un tesoro. Es un arma sagrada que al realizar una herida a un shinobi le impide usar su chakra. Anulando todos sus jutsus, básicamente el oponente queda indefenso"

Hinata tomo el kunai y lo guardó.

-(esto podría derrotar a ese hombre) llévame con Sasuke-kun-le dijo al clon de Naruto

-no puedo, el teme está luchando con Shingen y mi yo verdadero me dijo que te llevara a un lugar seguro, no p…-no pudo seguir hablando porque Hinata ya lo había destruido con su juuken

-(no perdonaré a ese hombre por querer apoderarse de nuestro hijo. ¡Sasuke-kun ya voy!)

…

-¡listo ya estás curado!-

-gracias Sakura-san, ahora debo ir a ayudar a Sasuke-Josué trato de ir por Sasuke pero Sakura le impidió el paso

-¿acabo de curarte y ya vas a pelear de nuevo? ¿Es que no valoras tu vida?-

-"Valoro mi vida. Pero estoy dispuesto a morir para salvar a las personas que me importan" Los Uchiha hacemos lo que queremos, graba eso en tu mente-Josué esquivó a Sakura y se fue corriendo-¡Suigetsu-baka!-

-¡adelante! ¡Y deja de llamarme así!-dijo el Hozuki

-¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?-grito una furiosa Karin

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡VOY A DIVERTIRME!-le respondió Suigetsu

-¡BAKA!-

-(feliz pareja)-pensó el joven Uchiha con sarcasmo

…

-¡chidori!-

-patéticos-Shingen se burlaba mientras esquivaba los ataques

-¡rasengan!-

Shingen esquivó otra vez y realizó el sello de manos de la serpiente

-mokuton hijutsu: jukai kootan (jutsu secreto de elemento madera: advenimiento del mundo de árboles de flores)-

El suelo comenzó a temblar y los shinobi de Konoha y Suna las esquivaron rápidamente

-¿puede usar el mokuton?-dijo Kakashi

-todos los elementos están a mi disposición. Acabaré con sus patéticas vidas ahora, ¡jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu! (elemento polvo: desprendimiento del mundo primitivo)-Shingen les disparó su técnica de elemento polvo

-¡cuidado!-Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Gai y Lee esquivaron el jutsu que sin duda alguna los habría matado

-¡yooton: yoogan no tatsumaki! (elemento lava: tornado de lava)-

-suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu-Kakashi bloqueó el ataque con su dragón de agua

-¡hora de un ataque en conjunto!-

-¡katon: goryuuka no jutsu! (elemento fuego: gran dragón de fuego)-Sasuke

-¡fuuton: rasen shuriken!-Naruto

-¡fuuton: kakeami!-Temari

-¡hakke kuhekisho!-Neji

-¡ryusa bakuryu! (tsunami de arena)-Gaara

-¡sogu tensasai! (armas manipuladas: cadena celestial de destrucción)-Tenten

-¡jajaja!-Shingen reía mientras los ataques se dirigían hacia él

Los ataques impactaron a Shingen y una gran explosión le dio la "victoria" a nuestro equipo

-(es imposible que haya sobrevivido)-pensó Sasuke

-¿les gusta el ryuu no yoroi? (armadura de dragón)-Shingen estaba rodeado por un manto de chakra parecido al susanoo, pero tenía la forma de un dragón. Con 4 patas y alas en su lomo.

-es imposible-

-hoy es su último día de vida-dijo Shingen mientras sonreía siniestramente

Lee y Gai empezaron a liberar las puertas internas del chakra, Sasuke activó el susanoo y Naruto se transformó en su modo bijuu.

-hora de mi técnica definitiva, ¡ryuujutsu: shi dama! (técnica del dragón: esfera de la muerte)-una esfera de energía oscura empezó a formarse en la boca de la armadura de dragón

-¡su fin ha llegado!-Shingen disparó su ataque

-¡enton: yasaka no magatama!-

-¡hirutora! (tigre matutino)-

-¡bijuu dama! (bomba de bestia con cola)-

-¡katon: goryuuka no jutsu!-

Una gran explosión obligó a todos los ninja de la hoja a refugiarse.

Apenas habían detenido el ataque.

-mmm…. Veamos que hacen con otra shi dama-justo cuando el enmascarado iba a volver a atacar recibió un golpe de: "un buey mitad pulpo"

-ungh… ¿Qué?-

-¡llegó el chico hachibí, el rapero Killer Bee! ¡Oh yeah!-

-¡Bee!-todos se sorprendieron al ver al jinchuuriki del hachibi transformado en su bijuu

-¡vengo a ayudarles! Estaba huyendo de mi hermano y los encontré ¡qué casualidad!-

-hum, hachibi. ¡No te entrometas!-Shingen se había efurecido

-¡mal de mí no hablarás! ¡Y por eso morirás! ¡Bijuu dama!-Bee atacó a Shingen a quemarropa con su bijuu dama

Sasuke observó cuidadosamente la armadura de dragón

-¡una grieta! ¡Su armadura se está rompiendo!-

-hora de atacar con todo ¡vamos Lee!-

-¡vamos sensei!-

Lee y Gai conectaron un poderoso golpe con el poder de 7 de las 8 puertas del chakra

-¡konoha dai senpuu! (gran remolino de la hoja)-la armadura se agrietó nuevamente

-maldición (tienen mucho poder)-pensó el enmascarado

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Tenten, Temari y los demás comenzaron a lanzar armas con papeles bomba y jutsus de largo alcance contra Shingen.

-Naruto, necesito que tú y el Hachibi lo inmovilicen, ya sé que hacer para destruir su defensa de una vez por todas-le dijo Sasuke al rubio

-ok, ¡Bee!-

-¡adelante Naruto!-

-¡vamos Kurama!-

-¡grooooar!-Kurama y Gyuuki sujetaron al dragón que protegía al enmascarado

-¡desaparece!-la espada del susanoo de Sasuke comenzó a llenarse de llamas negras-

-¡KAGUTSUCHI NO TSURUGI! (espada de Kagutsuchi)-la espada de llamas inextinguibles decapitó al dragón. La defensa de Shingen había sido destruida.

-mi defensa ha caído, pero no me creas derrotado-

A la velocidad del relámpago, Kakashi salió desde la tierra detrás de él.

-¡RAIKIRI! (cuchilla de relámpago)-el ninja copia le atravesó el abdomen con su poderosa técnica de raiton

-(esta muerto)-pensó Naruto

-es el fin-Kakashi creía muerto a su enemigo, pero:

-ta…. Tamashii bunshin no jutsu (jutsu clon de alma)-con su último aliento Shingen creó un clon

Shingen cayó muerto al suelo, pero su clon seguía en el campo de batalla

-¡imposible!-Kakashi recibió una fuerte patada que lo empujó hacia atrás varios metros

-el tamashii bunshin no jutsu me permite transmitir mi alma a otro cuerpo-

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

-básicamente me quedo con el cuerpo de mi clon. Con está técnica logré evadir la muerte por más de 500 años-

-¿entonces es inmortal?-dijo Kankuro impactado

-hmm…-Shingen lanzó un poderoso genjutsu que dejó a todos inconscientes, exceptuando a Sasuke, Bee y Naruto.

-genjutsu-dijo el azabache al ver a sus compañeros en el suelo

-¡que poderosa ilusión! ¡Si no fueras malo sentiría admiración!-

-¡deja de hacer eso!-a Sasuke le molestaba que Bee estuviera rapeando en esa situación

-¡necesito rapear para concentrarme!

-¡dejen de discutir y concéntrense-ttebayo!-Naruto corrió hacia el enmascarado y formó una gran cantidad de rasengan a su alrededor-¡rasenrangan! (múltiples esferas espirales)-

-ja, inútil. ¡Ranton: reizaa saakasu! (elemento tormenta: circo de láser)-los ases de luz impactaron directamente a Naruto

-¡Naruto!-Bee se lanzó al ataque, Shingen tenía la ventaja sobre él aún estando en modo bijuu

-(ese sujeto puede luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un bijuu) no me rendiré, ¡amaterasu!-

-¿amaterasu?-Shingen se alejaba de las llamas y lanzó un kunai hacia Sasuke, pero este explotó en una nube de humo-¡kage bunshin!-recibió un puñetazo al voltearse, el impacto fue tan poderoso que fue lanzado hacia arriba y su máscara se rompió en mil pedazos. Revelando su rostro, moreno, ojos azabaches y cabello castaño. Se veía demasiado joven para tener más de 500 años.

-¡te destruiré! ¡Shishi rendan! (ráfaga de leones)-luego de clavarlo al suelo con una poderosa patada, Sasuke se sorprendió de ver que aún podía levantarse

-necesitarás más que eso…-

-¡comienza la fiesta!-La sangre lo salpicó todo

-….-

El cuerpo de Shingen había sido cortado en 2 por la zanbato de Suigetsu

-creyeron que se iban a divertir sin mí-dijo el Hozuki mostrando sus dientes afilados

-se olvidaron de mi tamashii bunshin no jutsu-Shingen estaba de nuevo en pie

-¡joder! ¡¿No estaba muerto?!-

-jajaja, acéptenlo soy "inmortal" y ustedes se quedan sin fuerzas-era cierto, Naruto, Bee y Sasuke estaban agotados-no tienen posibilidades-

-¡RYUUKEN! (puño de dragón)-J osué apareció y lo mandó a volar con un puñetazo de fuego-¡cállate! ¡No podrás hacer ese jutsu por siempre!-

-claro que puedo-Shingen se limpió la sangre de su rostro-¡ahora desaparezcan! ¡Jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu!-justo cuando cargaba su técnica un kunai se clavó en su espalda

-…agh… ¡tú!-

Todos voltearon su vista impactados al ver quién había lanzado el kunai, sobre todo Sasuke.

-Hinata-

-Sasuke-kun-

-¡Muere!-Shingen se volteó hacia Hinata para matarla con su elemento polvo

-¡NOOO!-

Pero nunca pudo lanzar su técnica.

-¿Pero qué? No puedo usar mi chakra-

-el kunai del dragón, es tu debilidad-

-¿cómo lo conseguiste? ¡Me aseguré de que nadie pudiera encontrarlo!-Nadie entendía la conversación de esos 2

-tropecé y caí en la cueva donde estaba-Hinata adoptó una conocida postura del estilo de combate del puño suave-¡hakke ni sho! (8 trigramas: 3 palmas) ¡yon sho! (4 palmas) ¡hachi sho! (8 palmas) ¡juu roku sho! (16 palmas) ¡sanjuu ni sho! (32 palmas)-y luego de 32 golpes más-¡rokujuu yon sho! (64 palmas)-

-¡aaaahhh!-Shingen salió volando hacia Sasuke, quien lo esperaba con un chidori

-¡Chidori eiso! (lanza afilada de los mil pájaros)-la lanza de raiton atravesó el corazón de Shingen y le dio una descarga mortal, antes de que cayera sin vida al suelo.

-todo a terminado-dijo Josué observando el desenlace

-¡lastima que llegamos tan tarde!-dijo Suigetsu

-no habríamos ayudado nada. Sin Hinata, habríamos muerto todos-

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Hinata se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos del Uchiha

-Hinata-Sasuke la abrasaba con fuerza, no permitiría que volvieran a separarlos, jamás-te amo-

-Sasuke-kun, te extrañé tanto-Hinata lloraba, de alegría. Al fin podía estar con ese pelinegro que amaba tanto

-…snif…. Mejor me voy, no quiero ponerme sentimental-el jinchuuriki del Hachibi iba a retirarse disimuladamente

-¡ESTÁS LLORANDO-TTEBAYO!-Naruto lo había descubierto

-¡No! ¡Para que lo niego! ¡Tengo que hacer una rima sobre esto! … ¡qué hermoso!-

-me avergüenzas, Bee-dijo Gyuuki, el bijuu de 8 colas

-al menos tu jinchuuriki es más listo que el mío-le dijo Kurama

Sasuke y Hinata se separaron de su abraso al escuchar una voz que los llamaba

-… ¿Itachi?-Sasuke estaba petrificado, frente a él estaba el espíritu de Itachi Uchiha

-¿I-Itachi-san?-dijo Hinata avergonzada

-hmp-Itachi sonrió-otouto, estoy orgulloso de ti-

-nii-san….-Sasuke no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de uno de sus ojos

-ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, "ella es la senda que debes seguir", y ahora que construirás un nuevo clan Uchiha junto a ella…. Puedo descansar en paz. Nos veremos otra vez, mi tonto hermano menor-luego de darle un golpecito a Sasuke en su frente, Itachi despareció y se fue al más allá.

-volvamos a casa-

-Hai-Hinata asintió

…..

-Itachi-dijo el azabache acariciando el vientre de Hinata

-¿?-ella estaba algo confundida-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-ese será su nombre, Itachi-

-¿p-pero y si es niña?-

-pensaría en otro nombre, ¿pero para qué un niño o una niña? Es mejor ambos-

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Hinata enrojeció totalmente

-¡jajajajajaja!-Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Sasuke reír, de felicidad. Sólo cuando estaba con ella lo hacía.

-(la venganza, mi peor error… está en el pasado. Hinata es mi luz en la oscuridad, estoy impaciente para ver nacer a ese pequeño que habita en su vientre. Ese pequeño es el inicio de un nuevo clan. Mi nuevo objetivo)-

¿FIN?

¡Y se acabó! ¿O no? ¡Les diré la verdad!: la próxima semana subiré un capítulo especial, la historia termina aquí, pero quiero que sepan que pasa después. ¿Les gustó el capítulo final? Si creen que a este final le faltó algo o quedaron con una pregunta en su cabeza, no se preocupen. En el capítulo especial se aclararán todas sus dudas.

¡Déjenme un review en ese cuadro de abajo, onegai!

Soy larareshiram97, gracias por leerme y subirme el ánimo con sus comentarios. Cada lector que deja un nuevo comentario, para mí no es un lector nuevo, ¡es un nuevo amigo! Voy a seguir con mi crossover de Naruto y The Legend of Zelda (ya lo había abandonado por concentrarme en esta historia) y luego: me gustaría escribir una nueva historia sobre esta espectacular obra de Masashi Kishimoto llamada: Naruto.


End file.
